


Mr. Rivalle and Me

by FanFQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - High School, Arranged Marriage, Ereri Week, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Fluff, French Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gay, Gay Character, High School, M/M, Private School, Riren Week, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFQueen/pseuds/FanFQueen
Summary: Eren Yeager, a Junior, has a whole set of new teachers ready to teach him and everyone else in the class of 2020. Though Eren has one huge problem, he has a crush on his very hot French teacher. Though that's not his biggest problem, the French teacher also seems to have an interest in Eren, though not exactly flirting, he just calls Eren out when he makes mistakes. Though the attention isn't exactly unwanted, Eren would rather have Levi cuddling him then yelling at him. But, Eren's got to admit, Levi Ackerman is a hottie.Mr. Ackerman, or Mr. Rivalle(though Eren is the only one that calls him that), takes no foolishness or shit from anyone. He doesn't care if it's a teacher, student, or fellow faculty member. He demands the basics of respect, politeness, and cleanliness. He wants to make sure that all of his students succeed in his class. Mr. Ackermans'... situation... with Eren makes things hard for the both of them to concentrate. Though now things are tougher as Levi is trying to come to terms with a secret only a few know, and another secret he, himself, can barely comprehend. Eren and Levi have a long history, but their future together is even longer...





	1. Chapter 1 - Contracts and Relationships

 Erens POV  
\-----------------------------------

It's ironic actually. School being held so early and alarm clocks, which we all know startle us awake, are actually harmful to our health. See, ironic. Studies have shown that it's not healthy, but why do they insist we get up early! It's all because our brains are more awake in the morning. Now, what type of bullshit is that!

Honestly, even though I am reluctantly up and getting dressed for the first day of Junior year, I am excited to be back at school. Now, unlike a public school (not trying to dish public schools), but I'm happy that my parents can provide me with a private school education. Going to school isn't stressful because I don't have to worry about bullies and being too stressed. Survey Corps Highschool makes sure to have a very strict "no bullying" policy. It makes a lot of things easier, plus everyone just goes along their day not caring about everyone else except their friends.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was all over the place, as always. I try to control it, but it just doesn't like to cooperate and look nice. I turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on my face. As I did my morning routine I let my mind wander.

The first day of school this year technically wasn't my "first day back at school." In the middle of July, my mom got a call from the school asking to talk to me. I was confused at what they could want with me before school even started. I mean, I was never a "stand-out" student, but I did well enough to win a few awards and be not so normal as the rest. And, as much as I would have liked to start fights, never did fight...much.

I remember my mom dropping me off in front of the school and asking me to tell her all the details about what the meeting was about. I didn't tell her, but before she gave me the pep talk about me telling her what the meeting was about, I saw Levi's car parked close to the school entrance. It kind of clicked in my mind after I saw his car, but I really didn't want to think about what this conversation with the principle was going to be about. I knew she knew what the meaning of the meeting was, but didn't want to tell me because she knew that I would hide and refuse to go. Smart of her, actually.

So, you may be wondering how I knew the car was Levi's; and also how I knew what the conversation was going to be about? Lets not also forget how my mom didn't tell me because she knew I would run. So, long story short; I guess, the Ackermans (a.k.a. Levi and Mikasa's [my best friend] family) and the Jaegers (my family) are super fucking close. Our parents grew up together, and now Levi, Mikasa, and I grew up together. Well, Mikasa and I did; Levi was more of our babysitter because he is 10 years older than us. But, after I turn 18, which is in about 8 months, Levi and I will be married.

Levi and I have a weird relationship. Is weird really the right word though? I honestly don't know. So Levi and I got introduced to each other through our parents when we were little, but we got to actually hang out and talk when I started to become friends with Mikasa, Levi's cousin. Levi had to technically babysit us, but sometimes he would join us and play. He would play video games, and watch T.V. with us, not play with action figures and act out fictional stories. We grew sort of close as we got older. I would help him clean his house, I made a lot of messes and thought it best to just help Levi clean. That's where I learned about his cleaning obsession. I find it kinda cute, but other people laugh at it.

I guess when I was around 11 and Levi was 21 we grew closer because I was getting bullied a lot in middle school and would come to Levi for advice. He was always this hero figure for me, and I wanted to be like him a little. We started to hang out some more in the summer, but as soon as school started and I started junior high, we kinda stopped talking to each other. We were close, don't get me wrong. Like he knows that I secretly really care about other people and I want to help everyone I meet whose in trouble. He knows I easily forgive, and people easily use me for that. I have a backbone, but I just can't help but give people second and third chances.

Some things I know about Levi, he is really awkward when it comes to being affectionate towards someone. Giving advice to someone, especially someone he knows and cares about, is difficult for him. Like when I was little and would come to him crying after I hurt myself from badly scrapping my knee, he would awkwardly comfort me and pat me on my back. He tries and wants to show affection, but its just super hard to show it. So, most of his actions come across as rude and mean, but that's his way of showing how much he cares.

But, when we were little my parents thought it would be a good idea to have me marry one of their children, and so they thought it would be funny to let an infant Eren Jaeger decide who to marry. According to my mom, when I was little I loved to just stare at Levi so when they put a young Levi and toddler Mikasa in front of me, I chose Levi. Ironically, Mikasa is bisexual and Levi is... I don't know what he is. But, I am proudly gay! So it worked out in the end!

As I opened up the doors to the principles office, Levi was already sitting in a chair in front Erwins desk. He was reading over a sheet of paper intently. Erwin, the principle, sat in his chair talking quietly with a fine ass man in a suit standing beside him with a briefcase.

"Welcome, Eren! Glad you could make it. Please sit down." Erwin smiled softly. He and Levi were friends from what I understood, so maybe that meant he would go easy on whatever the hell I got myself into. "You are probably wondering why you had to be here, correct?" Erwin asked me as I sat down in the chair beside Levi.

Levi just 'tsked' at Erwin's question. I glanced over at him to see him looking, more angry than usual, at the sheet. I looked back at Erwin and nodded. He didn't respond, in fact, he just laid a stack of papers in front of me. I looked at him confused for a second. He motioned me with his big ass eyebrows to read the packet of papers.

A different voice spoke this time, "I have been informed of your special circumstances, and, according to state law, you and your partner have to have you sign this document. This document handles the area of your-" The lawyer paused for a second. "-intimate relationship with French teacher Levi "Rivalle" Ackerman. If you could please read over the document before asking any questions, that would help save a lot of time." The lawyer curtly replied. I tried not to blush! "Partner" and "Intimate relationship with Levi!" I would love that! I've had a crush on this hot stud since I was 11! He is a fine specimen.

I read over the document, slowly trying to understand what the actual hell this is talking about. To save confusion, it mostly talked about how since as the arranged marriage between Levi and me has already been approved by both our parents that before and after I turn 18 and get married to Levi we cannot (under any circumstances until I graduate high school) do any intimate things with each other on the premises of the school. Outside of school, we must not go on dates in our school attire or wear anything that has the school logo on it when we go out together. We can not do any intimate things on campus, such as kissing, hugging, sex, flirting, or send dirty messages during school hours or with the use of school devices.

When we get married, we also cannot tell anyone we are married,(until I graduate) excluding faculty whom are involved, the family of involved parties, and any students who would happen to come across us involved with each other outside of school. For example, Levi and I's friends.

While I was reading, Levi was quietly whispering to the lawyer and Erwin. I couldn't make out what they were mostly saying, but I heard something about a house or some shit like that. The lawyer and Levi talked back and forth for a while, while Erwin just sat and listened.

Honestly, I'm still trying to fathom the fact I'm going to be married to Levi fucking Ackerman! Like one day he could be Levi Fucking Eren, and I would be Eren getting fucked by Levi! That's couple goal shirts for otakus.

"Of course, revisions could be made for such circumstances. I will need to check with the council on that matter. For now, I need this documents signed and dated by both of you. If you agree to all the restrictions of how you are supposed to act on and off campus, please sign and then the final copy should be sent to you with the revisions you requested Mr. Ackerman. All copies will also be sent to guardians." Revisions? Oh~ I like the sound of that! I wonder what he wanted to be revised/added though. I didn't see anything wrong with it. Well, I do, cause what if I wanna get nasty with Levi after class! But, oh well! More private time for us then!

We both signed the document and handed them to the lawyer. He looked over our signatures before putting them in his briefcase. He closed his briefcase before picking it up and shaking hands with all of us and quickly leaving. I didn't get a good look at him either! He kind of reminded me of Dean Winchester a little bit.

"Thank you both for coming. I'll see you when school starts back up in 2 weeks. Enjoy the rest of your summer!" Erwin politely said before looking back down at a stack of papers. Levi opened the door for me, so I thanked him and we both walked out of his office together.

Levi and I silently walked down the school hall together. The only sound was the clicking of our shoes against the newly polished floors. Levi came to the meeting with a nice suit on. I felt underdressed compared to him. He always, no matter what, dressed nicely. Like I love seeing him in a suit and nice clothing, but casual clothes would be just as nice to see him in.

"I don't want any problems this year, brat. I have you in French three and homeroom." Levi said as we walked down the hall.

I jumped at the tone of his voice, casual but serious. "Of course. I won't make a mess either." I smiled a little. I was, again, one of the few that knew how OCD he was about everything being clean.

He 'tsked' and opened the door for us so we could walk outside. I thanked him again and said goodbye. I walked away from him and towards my mom's car waiting under the canopy.

That day was one of the weirder ones, gotta admit. I mean it is now official that I am marrying the person I've kind of known all my life, who just so happens to be a crush of mine, and then he also teaches me! Like damn. Armin and Mikasa are going to flip.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note:

Chapter 1 = 2102 words

Finished Writing Chapter: June 17, 2018

Edited: ---- -- ----

A playlist is being created for my readers to listen to. The songs on the playlist will be the same ones posted on the chapters, but just all in the same place. A link will be available when I finish the book. Any song recommendations would be great, just PM me. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2 - Boring Set Up and Levi's Seating Chart

Erens' POV

\----------------------------------------------

"Eren! You are going to be late for school damn it if you don't hurry it up!" My moms' voice echoed through the house. I jumped, her voice got me out of my head and back to reality.

"Coming ma!" I yelled back quickly grabbing my backpack filled with all my textbooks and locker shelves to help organize my locker for the year.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see my mom grab her car keys. I loved my moms red Subaru Outback. It was super comfy and had nice space for luggage and such. It would be my car to drive soon, so I would have to kinda like it anyway.

I was nervous as my mom drove me to school. Nervous because of my junior year, and because what would happen if anyone found out about Levi and me, and what if I failed a class! So many fucking things to be nervous about!

On the way there she gave her normal pep talk about how this year was going to be great, and how I should try to make more friends, and how I should do my best and work hard. But the thing that made me stop and listen was when she mentioned Levi.

"Now, Eren, I know you have a crush on Levi. Just keep your willie in your pants until your married to him. But just promise me that if he hurts you. Let me know. I just want you safe and happy. Not that I'm saying Levi would hurt you, but if you need a break or someone to talk to, you can always talk to me." She said with her voice laced with concern and love.

"I promise," I told her in return. This year would be hectic, and I would need all the love and support that I could get.

My mom parked the car in front of the school and smiled at me. I kissed her cheek and said goodbye as I opened the car door and shut it closed. I took a deep breath and looked at all the students walking into the school with bags full and uniforms, reluctantly, on.

The school colors were navy blue, dark green, and white. So, naturally, that would be the color of our uniforms as well. The boys had on white collared shirts (long or short sleeved), with a striped blue, green, and white tie. The pants were khaki shorts or pants, the shoes were a special type of gray tennis shoes that I forgot the name of, and we wore a navy formal jacket with the school logo over our hearts in the winter. The girls uniform was the same, except for wearing a skirt and saddle oxfords. So, yes, the girls wore a tie as well.

Our school was founded...forever ago. I'm pretty sure it was here when dinosaurs walked the earth. A.K.A when my great great great great grandparents were alive. It had columns in the front school entrance and really large doors that needed a key card to open.

The scanners were inactive because the school took away all teacher and student key cards when the school year ended last year. So, we can just open the doors and freely walk in until tomorrow when we all have our keycards returned to us.

After walking through the chaos called the lower school (1st-8th grade), I headed up the stairs to the upper school. I could already hear all the other high school students yelling and laughing as soon as I opened the door into one of the four stairways that lead to the second level.

I sighed and walked up the stairwell with some other random high schoolers until we got into the hallway. The lockers were all crammed in really close to each other, and there were people everywhere with stuff everywhere in the hallways. I turned left and slowly stepped over books, supplies, and people sleeping in the middle of the floor.

I unfolded the sheet from my pocket and tried to find the information about my locker. I walked down the hallway trying to find my locker, 429. They did the lockers alphabetically by grade, and so I got stuck in the back. Like a loser... I hate being a J... Y... whatever. I even confused what my name starts with.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

After a hard and aggravating time at finding my locker then organizing it the way I wanted it, I headed to my homeroom. The only reason I knew where to go is because of the email that was sent telling us what the hell we had to do today.

The students and teachers have a school email, and so important information gets sent to the students through that. A week before school started, the junior counselor sent us an email about what we were supposed to do on the first half-day of school. Schedules and classes were sent in the mail, but we get our key cards and I.D. tags from our homeroom teachers today.

I looked through the window in the door to check if any other students were in the room, and sighed when I saw Jean already sitting in the corner of the room looking out the window. We got along, but at the same time didn't. We were always put into the same homeroom, which kinda sucked. Good thing Lev- Mr. Rivalle was in the room as well.

I open the door to the room, making sure to close it after me and walk my way to a seat towards the middle back of the class. I wanted to be close to Levi's desk, but not too close as to raise suspicion or anything. I'm already nervous about being engaged to the man, not that I got a ring and a proper proposal, but I just don't want people finding out. It would be bad.

"Good morning Mr. Rivalle. 'Morning Jean." I said before sitting down and putting my planner, folder, and pencil pouch under my desk.

I got a wave from Jean before he looked back out the window, probably looking for Marco. Levi looked up from his laptop, "Good morning Eren." He paused, "That's not your permanent seat, I had a seating chart made so don't get too comfortable sitting there." I responded with a 'yes sir' before turning around in my seat and pulling my phone out of my pocket.

Phones are allowed to be carried in high school, we just have to have them off and in our lockers or off and in the phone bucket that sits in the front of the room during school hours. But, since school hasn't officially started, I can have it out.

I opened the Discord app and saw that the group chat called "Dumbs Fucks" was spammed with Armin freaking out over text. I quickly read over the texts which consisted of him freaking out over school, and this morning asking where we could meet up and chat before the school day started.

I texted Armin back, 'meet you at the swings in 5'. I got up from my seat and opened the door to see Jean running to the door. I pushed open the door for him to go before me and held it open like men do for ladies.

"You don't have to hold the door open for me like I'm some chick Jeagar." Jean scowled at me.

"Well, a proper gentleman holds the door open for ladies," I said poking fun at Jean. I shut the door to Levis classroom and walked down the hall with Jean.

I'm not the only one who picks on Jean about doing gentleman stuff. Jean would always hold open doors for Marco. Just. Marco. We could be behind them and Jean would hold the door open for Marco, but after he would pass through the door, Jean would shut the door after them. Such a jackass, I swear. Jean is so head over heels in love with Marco that he can't see Marco likes him back.

Jean glared at me as we walked down the hallway and I laughed at him. "Later Jeagar," Jean said as he opened the door to Stairwell 2.

"Whatever you do, don't fuck him while we are at school," I whispered to Jean. I tried to hold my laughter in as he blushed and glared at me. He gave me the 'I'm watching you' look, and I gave him a weird face and did it back. He scoffed and hurried down the stairwell, leaving me alone in the hallway.

I chuckled as I walked down the hall. I felt my phone buzz repeatedly in my pocket as I maneuvered my way through the abundance of students still in the hallway. I passed the digital clock that hung on the ceiling. It read '7:31', which gave me about 25 more minutes until I had to be back in homeroom to start the half-day of school. 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

I saw most of my friends outside already near the swings. Armin and Christa were lightly swinging on the swing set as they laughed and probably talked about nerdy stuff. Ymir was leaning against one of the poles in the ground and watching her girlfriend, Christa, with a half smile on her face. Mikasa was listening to Marco and Jean banter back and forth, while Connie, Sasha, and Annie argued over Sasha's weird constant hunger. The group had groups inside of it, but we all got along pretty well and at least talked to each other. The only people who weren't here were Bertolt and Reiner, but they never really talk to anyone other than themselves so it's not unusual that they aren't here.

Once Mikasa saw me, she abandoned her conversation with Jean and Marco and headed towards me. I waved at her and ran towards her in a slight jog. "What took you so long, soon-to-be-cousin?" Mikasa asked me.

I blushed a little, "Mikasa I told you to stop! I also forgot which stairwell lead to outside, so I had to take a longer route to get here." I said walking towards Armin.

"Idiot. We've only been out of school for less than 3 months and you've already forgotten." She scoffed at me. I awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of my head. I wasn't going to tell her that I saw Levi in the hallway and just walked into the nearest group of people to avoid talking to him. I'm not scared to talk to him, I just don't know what I would say to that man. That gloriously hot and sexy man with a fine ass and a perfect looking mou-

"Earth to Eren!" I heard Armin yell at me. I blinked and looked at him; I didn't even realize I had already made my way over to him and Christa.

"Sorry about that. Still tired." I said. I yawned right after to prove my point. "What were you freaking out over in the chat?" I asked Armin, already knowing the answer. It's a good conversation starter.

Armin sighed, "Well I almost forgot to buy bookmarks, and then I lost my credit card. Which was in my back pocket the whole time." I tried not to laugh. Armin gets himself so worked up sometimes that he forgets where he puts things. "Then this morning, I got news from Jean that he's thinking of asking Marco to be his date for Fall Ball!" Armin squealed with Christa a little. Mikasa rolled her eyes and I smirked.

"Finally!" I laughed out. "It's been what, since Junior High since they've both had a crush on each other!" I heard a bunch of 'yes' and an 'amen' from Christa who giggled after.

The warning bell rang and we all sighed. We wished each other good luck with our day, then headed our separate ways.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

As I sat down in the seat I put my stuff in a whole crowd of random students I didn't know filed through the door. Once they were seated the second bell rang meaning class could start. Levi walked to the front of the room and set a stack of papers down on the podium and an envelope probably filled with our lanyards.

"Okay class, if you don't already know my name is Levi Ackermann. I'm the French teacher and your homeroom teacher for the year. Now before we do more introductions would all of you check to make sure that I am, in fact, your homeroom teacher." He paused, "That means, take out those information sheets sent to you during the summer and check them."

People hurried to find their notes and check them. I already knew he was my homeroom teacher because he told me, but I did it anyway just to not look at Levi's scary glare that he was sending to everyone. Someone two rows ahead of me raised their hand. He pointed at them to speak.

"Mr. Ackermann, it says I'm supposed to be in Ms. Hanji Zoe's homeroom. Where is that?" She asked. Levi tsked and walked down the aisle till he got to her then took her note and told her where she had to go to get to Ms. Zoe's classroom. He lead her to the door and then said something that made her less tense but I couldn't catch it.

After Levi closed the door, he picked up a sheet from the podium and looked at us. "I have a seating chart prepared, so if you will all gather your things and stand to the side as I call your name and desk number. Desk numbers are on the back of your seat."

We all got up, gathered our things, and moved to one side of the classroom. I looked around and noticed that Annie, Bertholt, and Jean were the only people I knew. Levi read off peoples names and their desk number. Annie's desk was number 13, Bertholt's was 17, and Jeans was 22. There were only a few in the back by his desk when he called my name. I looked at him and waited for him to announce my number.

"Eren Jaeger, desk number 25." I walked towards the back and looked at the desks and internally smiled. It was right by Levi's desk.

Some students 'oohed' and snickered as I walked to my desk by Levi's desk. I sat down and looked back at Levi to see him focused back on his sheet reading off the last of the names. This year in homeroom was going to be living hell, but also heaven! I got to sit right next to Levi and smell his sexy ass cologne all year, but then he could also see me goof off during homeroom when I procrastinated. But still, beat it bitches I get to sit next to my boi the entire year!

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Authors Note:

Chapter 2 = 2590 words

Finished Writing Chapter: June 24, 2018

Edited: ---- -- ----

The chapters will get more interesting, I just have to set up the plot and get things started. As I mentioned before, little to no angst, and you won't have to wait forever just for them to hold hands and do shit. So you don't have to worry about that! Hope you enjoyed shippers!


	3. Chapter 3 - New Record

Erens POV

\----------------------------------

After Levi finished assigning us our seats, he put the paper down and stared at us. I watched him as his eyes looked at each student carefully then moved onto the next. Some people nervously fidgeted with pencils and looked down at their laps or desk when his cold gaze met theirs. When he got to me I gave him a small, awkward smile then just stared right back into his beautiful eyes. His gaze left mine and continued to travel the room for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Okay, brats. The schedule for today is going to be a little crazy, but you'll know where you have to be and when if you pay attention." He turned to the board and started writing something down on the board.

I don't know why he put me in the back when I can't even see the board. I need glasses to read objects farther away, so when he moved away from what he was writing I still couldn't see what it said. I looked at the student next to me who was writing in her planner. She wore glasses, and her hair was a light brown color with streaks of blond blended in. She kept looking from her planner to the board, thank Maria she was writing it down. Maybe she would let me borrow her planner.

I leaned over and whispered to her, "Hey, I can't see the board from here and forgot my glasses. Can I see what you copied from the board for a sec?" She looked over and me and nodded handing me her planner and looking back at Levi.

I mouthed a thank you at her and looked at what she copied. It was the schedule for today. For 10 minutes we would be in homeroom at the start of the day. Then, we have five minutes to get from our homeroom to our Block A class. We spend 20 minutes there, then have a 5 minute travel period before we start our Block B class; and so on until we got through all of our 7 Blocked Classes. Then we would return to homeroom for our lanyard and laptops to be given to us. I memorized her notes and handed them back to the brunette.

"Oi, Eren. Already passing notes and its not even the first full day. What did you write?" Levi growled out across the room. I swallowed and cursed in my head. He must've not had his tea this morning to make him this grumpy.

"I can't read the board from here, Mr. Rivalle. I'm farsighted and forgot to bring my glasses today, so I asked to see her notes on what you wrote on the board." I told Levi trying not to piss my pants at how scary this man can be sometimes. My heart raced as I tried not to stutter and break down asking for forgiveness.

He 'tsked', "Next time Yeager, just come closer to the board to see if you need to. Don't interrupt me when I'm talking, just raise your hand if you have a question." He looked straight at me, his eyes softening just the slightest bit. "Okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, sir," I responded before I looked down, trying not to die of embarrassment.

"Okay, your ten minutes in homeroom are up, head to your Block A class," Levi said just as the sounds of talking kids could be heard from outside the door. "And don't be late." He yelled as the students quickly gathered their things and rushed out the door. Some said 'goodbye' to Mr. Rivalle as they exited the room, and others practically bolted for the door.

I waited for the kids around me to pack up before I gathered my things and got up from seat to leave when I heard Levi speak from behind me. "Next time you have a problem, Yeager, just raise your hand. I don't want to call you out in the middle of class again," Levi said to me as he wrote something on a piece of paper on his desk.

"Yes, sir," I responded before I gathered my things and walked out the door.

An arm went around my shoulder and hugged me into their side, "Already getting in trouble! That must be a new record for you."

I looked up to see Jean with a cocky smirk on his face, "Yeah, yeah. You don't have to rub it in." I paused as I waited for the people in front of me to move. "What class do you have next?"

"Worst class first, Algebra 2." Jean sighed out as he unwrapped his arm from my shoulder.

"That sucks man, I have Chemistry," I told Jean as we walked down stairwell 2 to get to the math/science building. As we walked across the cement path to get to the math/science building, I saw Mikasa and Armin heading our way.

"Armin! Mikasa!" I yelled, running towards them. Jean was running behind me trying, not so successfully, to catch up.

"Hey, Eren! How was Mr. Ackerman?" Armin asked as he rose his eyebrows up, suggesting something. Mikasa and Armin are the only people in my friend group who know about Levi and I. I plan to tell my other friends later, but Armin and Mikasa are the ones who I trust the most, so I told them first.

Jean started laughing, "Yeager here got caught talking to a girl next to him while Mr. Ackerman was talking. He called him out and everything! It was hilarious!"

I blushed as Armin's mouth gaped and Mikasa gave me this 'what-the-fuck-did-you-do' look. "I got put in the back of the room, and then Levi wrote the schedule on the board, and because I'm farsighted I couldn't see what he wrote. The girl next to me was writing it down, so I asked her for her notes. That's it! I swear!" I confessed, trying to dig myself out the hole I just got myself in.

Mikasa slapped me upside my head, "It's the first day Eren! And with Levi no less! Idiot..." She mumbled the last part and shook her head.

I felt spit on my face and saw Sasha with an angry face. We all jumped back at her sudden appearance, "BOI!" She walked away eating some bread on her way.

"That must be a new record..." Armin whispered in shock. "Well, I have to got to A.P. U.S. History. See ya!" Armin yelled to us as he ran off towards the stairwell.

"See ya Eren, to Honors English 3," Mikasa said as she turned to leave. "Keep him out of trouble for me Jean," Mikasa said as she headed the same direction Armin went.

I sighed, "Thanks for ratting me out Jean!" I punched his arm.

He just laughed at me and turned right to head to another set of doors where the math side of the building was located, "See you later punk." I gave him a small wave goodbye and quickly ran to Chemistry. I can't be late. Cause Levi said I can't...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

After sitting through a boring 20 minutes in Chemistry where the teacher, Ms. Hanji, handed out a classroom agreement on how we should act and behave that would have to be signed and handed in by Friday, I went to Honors U.S. History, then English 3. I had my favorite class next, French with Levi!

On a normal school day, after English 3, I would head to homeroom for 40 minutes(with Levi), then head to lunch, then back to homeroom for 40 minutes (with Levi), then after that I would have French(again with Levi!). I get to be in the presence of that sexy man for over 2 hours! It's a true gift.

I made sure to get to French early, as to make Levi happy and to see him longer(can never get enough of that man), and sat in my same seat for homeroom.

"For the second time today Yeager, I made an assigned seating list. That's not your permanent spot." Levi said from behind me.

"I figured..." I mumbled, "Yes, sir." I wanted to ask Levi to put me towards the front of the room because sometimes its hard for me to see the board from farther away. I just don't want to seem, clingy I guess. Plus more students are walking in and I don't want to seem too friendly with the teacher because that could raise suspicion.

I felt Levi stare at me for a moment before he 'tsked' and took a piece of paper with him to the front of the room. The last couple of students walked through the door and sat down in random seats as Levi closed his door and walked up to the front of the room.

I rested my head in my hands as I listened to him speak about assigned seating, then handing out a slip on how we should act in his class... blah, blah, blah. I heard it in homeroom today as well but pretended to listen as to not get in trouble with Levi again. Plus, it was great just to stare at him. I mean I am a student who is expected to look at their teacher when he talks, so it's a great cover-up.

 

After we got our assigned seating and paper that we have to sign and give back to him by Friday, he started talking about the curriculum for this year. He wrote something on the board and this time I could actually see it because he put me towards the front of the classroom. Maybe he changed the seating so I could be towards the front and I could see. I smirked at the thought.

"Oi, Yeager. What are you smirking at?" Levi's commanding voice echoed through the room.

I gulped, "Eager to learn more French this year sir." My heart started racing again as he called me out in front of the class. I tried to not seem embarrassed and flustered at him calling me out again.

"And why are you eager to learn more French?" Levi asked as he stood over me.

"When I'm a senior I want to take the trip to France," I told Levi with pride. Levi, being the French teacher, has to go on the trip with us. We spend an entire week there exploring different places and learning first hand how to interact with people. Its a dream come true!

"Get the grades to qualify for it and you will," Levi cleared his throat, "That goes for all of you as well." He turned back to the board. "Now the materials needed for this class are..."

After that, it was all a blur of me just writing down what he said, but not actually paying attention. I must say, I am getting better at acting.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The rest of the classes that day were just getting more boring, going from an interesting 20 minutes in French to a boring 20 minutes in Economics, then an even more boring Art 3, then an absolute boring time in P.E. I wouldn't even have P.E. until the second semester, but still, it was the most boring thing ever to sit through and hear the teacher, Mr. Keith complain the entire time!

Once we were to leave for homeroom I caught up with Christa in the hallway. "Hey, Christa! How's your schedule? Not too bad?" I asked her as we walked up the stairs towards our homerooms.

"Oh! No, it's not too bad. I'm not smart enough to be in any honors classes so I won't have too much of a tough year, but I plan to join a lot of clubs to make up for it!" She said determinedly.

I laughed at her, "Christa you're smart, just not book smart. I'm sure Ymir tells you this all the time." I opened the stairwell door for her and let her walk in front of me before I walked behind her.

She looked over her shoulder at me, "Thanks! But, yeah, you are right... Ymir tells me stuff like that all the time. I just don't see what she sees in me." She sighed after she said it and continued up the stairs.

"She sees that your such a kind and nice person, and fell for all of your quirks. It's pretty simple." I said to her as we reached the second floor.

She hit me in the arm as we turned to the left, "You take that back Eren! Just wait, someday someone is going to fluster and like you so much you won't know what to do and come begging to me for advice. And I'll maybe help you..." She huffed out.

I rolled my eyes at her silliness, "Okay, sure Christa." I waved goodbye to her and entered Levi's classroom and headed towards my seat in the back.

I said a quick hello to Levi as I put all my things under my chair and tried not to look behind me at the gorgeous man sitting less than 3 feet away from me. Thankfully, he quickly made sure to get everyone into the room and seated so he could start handing out our laptops and lanyards.

"Okay, when I call your name you will come up to the front of the room check your name off of the list for your laptop. Make sure it is your laptop! Then move onto the stack of lanyards, find yours, then check your name off that list. Then please go sit back down quietly. Do not start your laptops after getting them." Levi gave us the quick explanation then started calling out our names.

We only had 3 minutes left on this half-day when Levi finally called my name. I got up quickly, did what he instructed, and sat back down. I was eager to get out of here and eat. By the time the last person called sat down, it was time to go, so the others all quickly gathered their things and left.

I picked up my things and turned to Levi, "See you later, Mr. Rivalle!" I was about to turn away when he spoke again, this time all the kids but me were out the door already.

"Don't forget to actually bring the food over this time," Levi said as he started organizing papers on his desk and putting things in his briefcase.

I blushed, "Yeah, I won't forget the food this time." I assured him as I walked out the door and walked through the clusters of rowdy kids to get to my locker.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Authors Note:

Chapter 3 = 2479 words

Finished Writing Chapter: June 28, 2018

Edited: ---- -- ----

Hopefully, something interesting/funny will happen in the next chapters.... -wink wink, nudge nudge-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Wattpad account as well! If you want to check me out my username is the same, FanFQueen. I have two Septiplier books! One is called Teach me Teach and the other is The Neko Jack. The first book I mentioned is a 1 book series, the second one is the first work I EVER wrote and 2 books (second book not completed), so the grammar is not too good, plot is kind of lacking, and the characters don't have too much common sense. Though I am in the process of editing and re-writing the book, its a huge edit so it won't be edited a whole lot... sadly
> 
> So since I am posting this book on two websites each website will have special features that the other website won't.   
> If you follow this book on Archive of Our Own, updates will come out earlier (hopefully)  
> If you follow this book on Wattpad, updates will include a song to go with each chapter and a picture
> 
> Any other ideas for bonus content, please contact me! I would love to hear your ideas!

Erens POV

\---------------------------

As soon as I got to the pick-up area I was smothered with questions from Mikasa about if I got in trouble with Levi again. "Eren! Answer me dammit! Did you get in trouble with Levi again?" She yelled at me as she ran after me. "Why are you running!"

"To get away from you!" I responded as I kept running around in circles and a random figure eight here or there.

I felt someone tackle me to the ground then sit on my back, "Answer my first question, Eren." Mikasa growled out.

I groaned loudly and hit my head against the ground, "Kind of."

Mikasa grabbed a handful of my hair and made me look at her in the eyes, "What do you mean kind of?"

"Well... I'll tell you later. It has something to do with my fantasies about March," I whispered to Mikasa. Her eyes went wide slightly as she let go of my hair and got off me. I dusted off my clothes, "Thank you. Now, what time do I need to be over? Don't worry, Levi already reminded me not to forget the food this time." I huffed out.

"Be at our house by 5, and thank Rose he reminded you to actually bring the food over for dinner this time. I can't believe you forgot... twice!" Mikasa grumbled out. "Such an idiot." She mumbled under her breath.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I saw that my mom had texted me. "Hey, Mikasa. My mom is here to pick us up. Let's go." I told her as I ran to grab my light backpack and laptop carrier.

"I won't tell your mom you got in trouble with Levi," Mikasa said softly.

"Thank you!" I smiled at her. She knew my mom would kill me if she knew I got in trouble first day back at school. Plus, she would say that my crush on Levi is distracting me from my school duties and I would need to control it 'or else'. I don't want to know what 'or else' means, so I'll try not to screw up again.

"But, you'll be screwed if Levi tells her before you do." Mikasa pointed out.

I cursed under my breath, "Maybe Levi likes me enough to not tell my mom?" I was really hoping he liked me enough not to tell my mom, and that he liked me for me.

Mikasa started chuckling, "Sure... we'll call what he feels 'like'".She rolled her eyes as I hit her on the shoulder.

"He likes me!" I yelled at her in panic. I gasped, "Does he talk about me!" Mikasa shook her head and walked ahead of me, leaving me to try not to have a mental break down in the middle of the parking lot. "Mikasa! You have to tell me!" I yelled as I ran after her.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

After the 30 minute conversation with my mom about Mikasa and I's first day of school, we finally got home. I waved bye to Mikasa, considering she only lived a block away from us and headed inside with my mom.

"Eren sweety, before you go upstairs and hide away can you come here for a second?" My mom called. I set my school stuff down beside the stairwell and headed into the kitchen.

"You need something, mom?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen.

"I need to go to the store real quick to buy some sauce for the spaghetti, can you start cooking the meat for me while I'm gone. And please, whatever you do, do not leave the kitchen after you start the food. You'll get distracted like last time and burn something." My mom said to me as she pulled out the ingredients for tonight's dish.

I groaned, "That happened when I was 16 mom! I'm much more mature!"

"Mmm-hmm," was all she said.

"Let me go get out of my school uniform, then I'll bring my laptop downstairs into the kitchen so I can set up my laptop and watch the food at the same time. That sound good?" I asked, waiting for my mom to say something. At all.

"Sure, I'll be leaving in 10. Also, don't overdo it with the cologne this time. I know you like Levi but maybe simpler is better in this case." She paused. "But still look nice. Like we are going to church, just a little less casual," She added.

I looked at her like she was crazy, what the hell does that even mean! Dress nicely, but not, but do at the same time. "So just khakis and a nice shirt, tucked in, with a belt and nice shoes?" I asked her checking to make sure I was right.

She sighed, "Yes Eren, that's what I mean. Now go get ready."

I quickly exited the kitchen and made the escape to my room. It's not as messy as it normally is because I decided to clean it. I set my backpack and laptop down by my desk and opened up my closet. I hummed to myself as I picked out an outfit. I wanted something nice, but casual. I wanted to look good, but casual enough like a teenage boy would dress.

I finally decided on a nice light blue collared button-up with some nice tan khaki pants and some nice shoes I normally save for when our family goes to church. As I was getting dressed I turned on my "Jams" playlist and picked a random song. I hummed along as I got dressed and made sure to put a small amount of cologne on and try my best to style my hair. My hair sat flatter on my head and actually had a part, giving me this relaxed but put together look.

My phone buzzed as I was doing my final check. I looked down at the screen and cussed. There was a rainstorm that was going to hit at around 4. I had a weather app on my phone that I let send me a notification if there was going to be any rain, earthquakes, or tornadoes nearby.

"Eren! I'm getting ready to leave! I made you a ham sandwich for you to eat, hopefully, it will hold you over until dinner!" Mom yelled.

I quickly grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket. I grabbed my laptop, headphones, and the sheets with all the forms my parents had to sign about us behaving during class. I figured I would sign my part of the "contract" and leave them out for my mom to sign when she gets home from the grocery store.

I kissed my mom on the cheek as she grabbed her purse, "Be safe. Don't drive crazy."

"Be safe as well..." She paused, "And-" I said the rest for her, "Don't leave the kitchen." She laughed at me and headed out the garage door. I sighed and plugged my headphones into my phone and continued the song I was listening to earlier.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After my mom got home to finish the rest of the spaghetti dish I noticed that the sky was super dark and it was thundering outside. I sighed, I would need someone to bring me to the dinner. I could drive, but I share my mom's car so I couldn't drive it if she is using it. My mom wanted to go to this Wednesdays dinner with the Ackermans, but I forgot that she told me she had to go to dads work since he was working the longer shift today; she was going to eat dinner with him on his break.

I wanted to text Mikasa and ask her to pick me up, but it's only 3 o'clock and her parents would let me come early, but then Levi would be there and I want to give him time to just be. He's had a rough day dealing with the other hooligans in the school, so he probably needs a break from me as well. I know I do! Plus, Mikasa's parents don't let her drive when it's thundering because people get super stupid on the road. I know she only lives a block away, but we have speeders in the neighborhood and they get even more stupid and fast when it rains.

It's weird to think that Levi is living with Mikasa again. Something happened with Levi's parents when he was little, and so for a short time he lived with his uncle, but then went and lived with Mikasa, his cousin, and her parents.

He lived there until he had to leave for college, but he did this weird program where he spent 3 years in college then went to get his actual degree, which he did in three. It's called the 3-3 program or something like that. All I know is that you have to be super smart to be in it through college than stay in the same program to get your degree.

For some reason, Levi moved back in with Mikasa and her parents when he finished college. Levi had told me about having this other house or something, but I don't know why he didn't just move into that house instead of living in the same house as Mikasa. Maybe something happened to the house?

I loud boom of thunder brought me out of my head. I sighed, I couldn't walk through the rain and risk ruining the spaghetti. Plus, I could catch a cold or something like that. I don't need to get sick during the first week of school.

"Eren, it looks like it's going to be too dangerous to walk to the Ackermans house, I would bring you, but I'm already running late and the spaghetti isn't done yet. " Mom yelled as she ran around the house trying to find her umbrella. "Eren get your gay ass down here and help me find my umbrella!" She yelled. I picked it up from the umbrella stand and brought it to her.

"Just take a breather mom, here is your umbrella," I said handing it to her.

She smiled and me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead, "I don't know what I would do without such a handsome, young man like you around to help your old mother around."

I chuckled, "You're not old."

She scoffed and started laughing, "Sure...." She paused for a second and smirked, "You know who you could call?" I shook my head. "Call Levi to pick you up."

If I had water in my mouth I would have spat it out. I tensed and blushed, "M-Mom!"

"What! You know what, I'll even call him for you. I'll just tell him that it would worry me too much to have you go walking all alone..... in the cold....and probably get struck by lightning or by one of those stupid people who speed through the neighborhood. He'll have to come and pick you up then," She said with a huge smirk on her face. "Okay, Bye! Be safe! Have fun! be home by 10!" She yelled quickly as she made her escape so I couldn't yell at her to stop.

I angrily grumbled as I went into the kitchen. I slammed my head against the counter trying not to smirk like a serial killer. I love my mom, but sometimes she scares me at how conniving she can be.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I made sure to have my rain jacket on tightly and my phone and keys tucked inside my sealed pocket before I checked to see if Levi was in the driveway yet. Like my mom said, she called Levi begging him to pick me up out of "mothers worry" or some shit like that. He had texted me 2 minutes ago telling me that he was heading my way, but I still didn't see his car.

Just as I was about to turn away I saw his car pull up in the driveway. I ran to the kitchen and made sure the stove was turned off. I heard the doorbell ring so I ran back to the front door, composed myself, then opened the door.

Levi's hair was soaked with rain and raindrops slowly dripped down his face. He used his hand to slick back his wet hair that was in his face, but some of it just fell right back into place. I let him in while admiring him more. He wore a black rain jacket on over his clothes and his face was his even more angry than normal. His wet hair was probably bothering him.

"Thank you for coming to get me. Do you need a towel or something to dry your hair off?" I asked him as he shrugged off his coat and hung it up by the door.

"Of course I need to dry off. I know where they are, so just get the food and bring it to the front door so we can leave." Levi said as he headed in the direction of the laundry room.

I wanted to help him, not to help him dry off, but help get the towels. I'm pretty sure they are placed higher than he can reach... I cringed and decided against it. I'm pretty sure he would punch me in the stomach or something for assuming he couldn't reach something as simple as a towel.

I went into the kitchen and made sure the stove was turned off, again, before I lifted up the pot full of spaghetti meat and sauce. No noodles though, Mikasa said she would make those right before I got there so they would be fresh. I felt the bottom of the pot to make sure it wasn't too hot, which thank Sina, was just warm.

"Oi, brat! Come here." I heard a voice yell. I set the pot on a side table by the door and went into the laundry room to see Levi with a dark aura around him and his face cast to the side so I couldn't look at him. "Grab a towel for me." I looked up and saw that my intuition was right. He was, indeed, too short to reach the towels.

"Sure, anything for you Levi," I said. The towels were even too high for me to grab, so I grabbed a hanger that was nearby and used that to get a towel down. It was a struggle for me as well, so Levi must have been super frustrated trying to get a towel down.

I handed one to him and he quickly took it from my hands, muttering a quick thank you, before going to the bathroom to dry off his hair.

After a couple minutes Levi came back to the front door with a dry head of hair and the damp towel in his hands. He put the towel over the pot, I'm guessing to keep the rain off of the pot, and grabbed his keys.

"Next time Yeager, leave some towels where people can reach them." He growled out as he opened the front door and scowled at how it was still pouring down rain.

I smirked at his words, he clearly meant himself since he was the second shortest of my friends, "I will next time." I grabbed the pot and headed out the door with Levi, making sure to lock the door of course.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Authors Note:

Chapter 4 = 2599 words

Finished Writing Chapter: July 3, 2018

Edited: ---- -- ----


	5. Chapter 5 - Dinner With the Ackerman's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, a side note, that after this story ends I am thinking of doing another Ereri story. I have it narrowed down to three options of what to do next. The one that gets the most comments will be written next. Only one vote per person please! Comment on the one you want:
> 
> -Neko Omega Verse
> 
> -Werewolf Omega Verse
> 
> -Vampire AU
> 
> -Other (comment an AU that you would like me to do)

Erens POV  
(Longer chapter)  
\-----------------------

Levi's car was as clean and spotless on the outside as it was on the inside. There were clean, no sticky seats, and any and all trash was not seen. Even the fabric and carpet was spotless and looked newly vacuumed. There was a nice air freshener dangling from the rearview mirror; I couldn't tell which scent it actually was. I reached up and twisted the air freshener towards me so I could read what it said, "Gain detergent scented" I smiled, that is so Levi.

"What are you smiling at, brat," Levi asked me as soon as I stopped touching his air freshener.

"The air freshener scent," I paused trying to word my next sentence correctly, "It's so you," I said as I looked at him with a smile. He scoffed at me and kept looking straight ahead.

After a couple seconds of silence, I thanked him, "Thanks for picking me up. You didn't have to go out of your way to do this for me."

"Your mom insisted since she didn't want something happening to you. I was in no position to refuse a mother, especially yours," He said curtly.

I bit my lip and looked out the window. I was a little hurt that he only did it because my mother asked him to. Like, yes, she is the one who asked him out of her "worry", but still he could have done it out of his own concern.

"I also don't need a student sick and miss the first week. You'll miss too much and it will be a hassle to catch you up." Levi added as he pulled into the driveway of the Ackermans' house and into the garage.

I smiled a little, "You're completely right. I can't miss your class or you'll come to find me and drag me to class, sick or not."

He tsked and turned off the car. He locked the car after I got out and ushed us quickly inside. The smell of food was the first thing I could take in when I got inside the house. I've been over to the Ackerman's house before, just not since Levi moved in, which was about 6 months ago.

I heard the click of paws on the ground and saw the Ackerman's Shih Tzu, Oolong, running towards Levi and me.

"Hey Oolong! How are you?" I said to the dog as Levi took the pot from my arms and walked into the kitchen with it. I sat on the floor and watched as the dog ran around me in circles. It finally jumped on my lap and started licking my face. I laughed as I tried to get the dog to stop licking me.

"Brat, wash your hands when you're done," Levi said as he came out of the kitchen, hands empty.

As soon as the dog calmed down, I got up and thanked Levi for his help. I went into the kitchen and saw Mikasa sitting on the counter talking to her mom. "Hey, Mikasa. Hello Ms. Ackerman." I said as I walked over to the sink to wash my hands and use a towel to wipe the dog saliva off my face.

"How was your first day of school Eren?" Mikasa's mom asked me after I wiped my face off.

"It went okay. Not ready for Junior year to start, but I know it will go by quickly." I said as I joined Mikasa on the counter.

"I heard from Mikasa you got yelled at by Levi. What is that all about?" I paled at gave Mikasa a glare. She turned her head away from me and smiled.

"I-I... the first time it's because I forgot my glasses and couldn't read the board. So, I talked to a girl next to me who was jotting down notes and asked to see hers. I looked over them and handed them back to her, and Levi saw and thought I was passing notes." I paused to catch my breath. Mikasa gave her mother a look I didn't quite understand but continued anyway. "Then the second time it's because Levi was talking about the senior trip to Paris, and I zoned off thinking about the trip..." I paused and bit my lip waiting for some sort of... well anything. But, all I got was silence.

"Are you sure you're not just doing it to get Levi's attention?" Mikasa's mom whisper yelled at me.

I blushed and put my face in my hands, "No, no, no. No way. I wouldn't risk my grades over trying to get attention." Mikasa scoffed at what I said, so I grabbed a rag and threw it at her.

 

Conversations like that went on until around 8:15 when a timer beeped. I helped set the table with Mikasa while Mikasa's mom finished prepping in the kitchen. I was then asked to go and get Levi. Though what confused me was when Mikasa told me to 'ring the doorbell and wait for Levi to open the door,' what does that even mean. What did they add to their house a couple of months ago? A doorbell inside their house apparently.

When I made it to where the door to the second floor was I stopped and saw there was an actual doorbell on the wall. I paused for a second, questioning why there was an actual doorbell to go upstairs. Nonetheless, I pushed the button and waited, and waited, and waited. So I pushed the doorbell twice.

After something not happening, I finally decided to open the door and just go find Levi. As soon as I opened the door I realized a lot had changed, at least in the stairway, since I was last at this house. The stairwell had a fresh coat of paint, the carpet on the stairs looked brand new. Some of the pictures on the walls changed as well. They were mostly paintings, or pictures of Levi and some of his friends. Though, I stopped and stared at one particular picture.

It was a picture of Levi and me when we were younger. It hung on the wall before the stairwell turned right to continue heading upstairs. It was larger than the rest of the photos hung on the walls. I recognized the picture to be of Levi and me when I was going into Junior High and Him heading to college. I was super sad to see him go, but I remember trying to make the most of the time I had left with Levi before he left. Levi actually had a happy look in his eye when we took the picture together.

"Oi brat. What the hell are you doing in my stairwell?" Levi's voice echoed through the stairwell. I jumped and turned to see him at the top of the steps wearing normal clothing, but had dripping wet hair. He glared at me slightly, then started drying his hair off with the towel I somehow didn't notice he had.

"I-I'm sorry! I was told to come and get you, but you didn't open the door after I rang the doorbell three times so I decided to just come and find you. I didn't mean to intrude! Swear!" I nervously mumbled out. His glares scare me.

He tsked and walked down the stairs to where I was and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'll be downstairs for dinner soon. Don't open up the second door without permission." He explained as he lead me down the stairs and opened up the door I just came through.

"But I didn't open the second do-" I tried to explain but he cut me off.

"If its urgent or you need me, you ring the doorbell three times and wait in the stairwell. I'll eventually come out." He said before he closed the door and left me staring there still confused. Why was I not allowed upstairs?

 

\--------------------------

 

When the all the Ackerman's, except Levi, and I were seated at the table I decided to ask the question that was bothering me since that incident with Levi.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why do I have to ring a doorbell to go upstairs?" I asked Mikasa's mom.

"Oh! I guess Mikasa forgot to tell you, but do you remember that construction we had about 6 months ago?" Mikasa's mom asked me.

"Yes, I remember. Mikasa would always come over because she couldn't stand the smell of paint and all the freshly cut wood. What was that about?" I asked.

"Well, as you know Levi moved back in with us, so he insisted to pay the bills if we just made the upstairs a temporary place for him to stay." Mikasa's mom explained.

"So, it's like he lives in an apartment except it's just your upstairs that he uses?" I asked trying to get what they said right.

"Yep! He's also been great to help with the cleaning! I've never seen my house so clean in my life! But, he's super quiet and rarely comes downstairs. We don't bother him though, the man needs some time and space to himself." Mikasa's mom explained happily.

"Oh! Levi, there you are! I was just about to send Eren to come and get you again if you didn't show up!" Mikasa's mom said looking behind me. I turned around to see Levi with his hair dried and his appearance more well kept than before.

Levi sat down beside me and started unfolding his napkin to put on his lap, "You didn't have to wait for me." Levi stated as he picked up his fork and knife. Mikasa and her mom had already served out the spaghetti for us and put them on the table.

"Well, it's supposed to be a family dinner! So we want everyone at the table!" Mikasa's mom paused for a second, "Tell your mom that she was missed at dinner today! We'll try to save some leftovers for her and your dad." Mikasa's mom said to me.

I thanked her then started eating. Gotta say I cooked a pretty good spaghetti. Even though its a pretty easy dish to cook, I didn't screw it up so that's all that matters. Also, Levi seems to enjoy it, so that's a big plus!

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

After dinner, we all sat in the living room with the t.v. on some random Hallmark movie playing. No one was really watching it though, we were all just talking and enjoying each others company.

"So Eren, have you and Levi talked about what you're going to do after you're married?" Mikasa's mom asked.

If I had a drink I would have spat it out all over the floor. "W-What are you talking about!" I stuttered out. Levi wasn't in the living room to hear this because he was making tea in the kitchen.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about! Have you talked about anything yet? Moving in with each other? Sleeping arrangments? Other things?" Mikasa's mom went on. Mikasa just kept her eyes locked on her lap like it was the most interesting thing in the room and tried not to smirk.

"U-Um no... we-I..." I couldn't even form a correct sentence because I was so flustered. This is embarrassing! I don't think I can talk about this just yet.

"Oh, Eren, come on, you know you can tell me anything." Mikasa's mom said.

I tried to compose myself, but that wasn't working so I just didn't respond and fiddled with my hands that were in my lap. I'm pretty sure if I even attempt to answer these questions I'm going to give myself an anxiety attack. I really didn't want to respond to these questions...

"You haven't even talked about..." Mikasa's mom paused, "doing it?" She whispered the last part.

I was blushing so hard that I'm pretty sure I was red as a tomato. I suddenly felt lightheaded and quickly got up from my seat. All those questions are something I really haven't thought about myself, and talking about with Levi is even worse. I can barely hold a conversation with him sometimes because I'm too scared to mess up what I say. Plus, marrying and moving in with someone is a huge deal, and I just don't think my brain has processed it yet.

I found myself in front of the door leading to the upstairs. I bit my lip trying to decide if I should just go and hide in the stairwell or not, but my brain had subconsciously already made its decision. I, out of respect for Levi's rule, rung the doorbell three times before I opened the stairwell door. I quickly went inside and went to one of the steps and sat down. I put my head in my hands and tried to think everything through.

I mean, no matter how many things you read about people getting put into an arranged marriage, all of them seem super happy and like a fantasy world. Trust me, every time I read a fanfiction the characters don't seem to express the emotions that I'm feeling.

I feel anxious and nervous. Like what if it doesn't work out between us? I mean, yes we could get divorced but I don't want to be divorced at 18! Like who is divorced at 18! Me apparently! Like what if Levi starts to hate me for the way I do things? I still don't even know how he feels in all of this. I just want a grasp on the situation, but no one is really explaining to me what's going on. How am I supposed to go up to my friend/neighbor/teacher and ask him what he feels about marrying me? That just doesn't work out that way.

I want this new relationship with Levi to work! I don't want to run away from the problems and hide. I want to talk it out with Levi. I want to know what I'm doing wrong! Or just even be informed about what I'm supposed to be feeling or doing! I want a relationship with Levi where we can just freely talk.

It's cliche, but I want to love and be loved. I want to be able to lean on someone for support and comfort when I'm feeling down, or had a bad day and need a cuddle or nice chat. I want that type of love where we can goof around with each other and have fun, but also heal each other if we are hurting and can support each other. I don't want to overthink what our relationship is and be let down if it doesn't work out.

I want my relationship with Levi to be real! I want it to be passionate. Not just in the bedroom, but just with each other. We can just look at each other and know that everything will be okay as long as we talk and work it out. If I fall, I want someone to come and help me get back up and vice-versa. I want to just have goofy moments with him, where we can be silly and just be happy with ourselves. 

I let out a sigh and rested my back against the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I need to be rational. I need to breathe and think. I need to just sit down with Levi and talk it out. I need to let Levi know how I feel.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. The door opened and there stood Levi with two cups of tea in his hands. He looked at me for a minute and then sighed. He came halfway up the stairs and then handed me one of the teacups. The teacups were warm and the aroma made me smile. Levi closed the stairway door and then came and sat with me on the stairwell.

"Drink the tea, Eren," Levi said calmly. He took a sip of his tea and held the cup in the weird way he normally does.

After I drank a little of the tea I already felt calmer. Levi must have made a tea that calmed people. I don't really know if that's how it works, but the tea is delicious either way.

"Thank you," I told Levi as we just stared at the door. "Just so you know, I did ring the doorbell three times before I entered."

Levi tsked and took another sip of the tea. "I heard what Mikasa's Mom told you," He paused, "let's talk."

"About everything?" I asked as I turned to face him. He hummed and turned to face me as well. "Where do you want to start?"

"What do you think about all of it?" Levi asked me.

"I don't really know to be honest... No ones told me anything about what to expect, how to approach the situation, what's going to happen. I know nothing. I feel lost because I don't even know what we are supposed to do. I feel so much but I can't even seem to process even the basic things because it's all so overwhelming. To be honest, I just want to talk to you about all this. I've been meaning to ask about this for a while, but how do you feel about all of this?" I ranted.

Levi looked taken aback for a second, but he composed himself again. "No ones told you anything?"

"N-No. Everyone asks what I think, but I don't even know what to expect or what's going to happen. They're all too excited to stop and explain things." I looked at Levi to try and read what he was thinking. "Could you explain?"

He gave me a weird look, "You want me to explain?"

"Why not have the person I'm supposed to marry explain?" I blushed at what I said. Shit that came out before I could think it through. "I want to understand. So maybe we can make this easier on the both of us? Then we can figure out what we are to each other."

Levi had a look of curiosity in his eyes, "What we are to each other?" He paused and looked at me, and I mean really looked at me. Looked at me and tried to read how I was feeling. "What do you want us to be?"

"I don't know..." I paused, "I would like to find out more about you though. Just go out and get to know each other. I want to make sure we do whatever this is right."

Levi took the empty teacup from my hands and set it on one of the steps below us, "Don't you mean date?"

It took me a moment to process what he said before I blushed and smiled, "Um, yeah, like boyfriends I guess..." I whispered, a little embarrassed about this conversation.

"Boyfriends..." Levi mumbled to himself. Levi gave me this look I didn't quite understand, but if I were to guess, it looked like he was slightly happy.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Authors Note:

Chapter 5 = 3304 words

Finished Writing Chapter: July 17, 2018

Edited: ---- -- ----

Relationships develop! Plot hopefully will thicken soon!!!


	6. Chapter 6 - Saturday Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter may seem a little longer than the rest, but it isn't! But, it is more serious than the rest. It may get cringy, cute, a little awkward. Get ready for some second-hand embarrassment. If you want to hear my rant look at the authors note at the end of the chapter!
> 
> Also for the AO3 Readers, there will be a stop in double updates for about a month until I can get back in the hang of things in my personal life. For more details please check the A/N at the end of the chapter.

Eren's POV

 

—————————————

"Wait, so you just announce you're boyfriends and then just leave your conversation there!" Mikasa yelled at me baffled and confused at the same time.

"Well, not entirely..." Armin mumbled under his breath, "They did agree to talk with each other Saturday about the whole situation." Armin smiled at me, "I'm proud you finally told him, Eren!"

"Thank you, Armin. Now it's not like 'official' we are boyfriends, but we plan to talk it all out tomorrow at my house." I told Mikasa and Armin as we sat outside waiting for my mom to pick us all up. Armin's grandfather works later on Fridays, so my mom volunteered to pick him up.

"Sounds official to me." Mikasa scoffed.

"You're just mad that you didn't see it happen." I teased her.

"You're damn right." She pouted.

"So what do you plan to talk about," Armin lowered his voice as some other students passed by.

"I want to know how he feels about all of this. What we plan to do in the future to prepare for marriage is another thing I want to talk about. Oh, and what it all entitles..." I whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Entitles?" Mikasa and Armin questioned at the same time.

Armin's eyes lit up, "You mean sex don't you."

Mikasa immediately made a gagging noise and I blushed, trying to get Armin to shut up, "Armin! Not here!" I whisper yelled at him.

"S-sorry! It just kinda came out..." He paused, "But am I right?" He asked.

Mikasa and I both groaned at Armin's words. "Bye Armin." Mikasa and I said as we quickly got away before Armin could realize that we were his rides and we're going to leave without him.

"Okay! Bye guys!" He paused, "WAIT! YOU'RE MY RIDE!" He yelled as he quickly gathered his stuff and ran after us.

———————————————————————

I was cleaning my room again because Levi was coming over later this afternoon, around one o'clock, to talk about everything. I was making sure that shelves were dusted, pillows fluffed, floor vacuumed, and clothes put away. I wanted to make Levi comfortable while he was over.

Honestly, I couldn't sleep too well last night because I was so worried about today. My thoughts worried me so much that I had a stomach ache. Mom had to give me a sleeping pill just to get a few hours of sleep.

By the time I was done cleaning my room, it was lunch time and my mom had bought some fast food from Wendy's. I was starving and needed to catch up on Supernatural, so it was a good way to pass the time until Levi arrived.

 

I was about halfway through an episode when the doorbell rang. I froze and quickly bolted up. It was probably Levi at the door, and I forgot to brush my teeth after I ate lunch. I quickly shut my laptop and ran to the mirror in the hallway to check to make sure my hair wasn't too unruly. I fixed some stray pieces of hair quickly because the doorbell rang a second time.

I ran to the door and took a moment to calm myself before I answered the door. I opened the door and saw Levi standing on the patio with a cool aura around him. Oh my Rose, he is so handsome.

I smiled, "Sorry for the wait. I was upstairs in my room and didn't hear it the first time." I blabbed out a random excuse as I held the door open for Levi to enter the house.

He tsked, "Is your mom home?"

I gave him a questioning look, "No. Why do you ask?"

He pulled one of my mom wooden cooking spoons inside of his pocket, "Ms. Ackerman wanted me to return this."

I took the spoon from his hand and smiled, "Thank you. My mom would have been looking for this sooner or later." I paused, "You can go wait in my room while I put this up? I'll only take a minute."

I headed to the kitchen to put the spoon up, but as I was about to put the spoon back in its drawer I saw a note on the counter. I put the spoon in the drawer before walking over to the note. I picked it up and saw it was from my mom.

I told you I was going to the doctors, but I'm really just going to see a movie and go shopping. I want to give you and Levi enough time to talk about everything privately. Enjoy the peace! If you need anything, call me!

P.S. Don't break your bed if your talk leads to... other activities... Also, I don't want to wash those sheets, so wash your sheets if you do get it!

~Love Mom

I blushed and quickly threw the note in the trash after I read it. This was going to be a serious talk. I doubt something like that would happen.

 

 

When I got to my room I noticed Levi looking at the items inside a box on my bed. I know he had to look for the box because I made sure to put everything away when I cleaned my room. I noticed he had the box with all of the pictures we took together when we were younger. When he went off to college, I had missed him so much that my mom had gone to the store and printed out all the pictures we took together and gave them to me on my birthday. It was one of the best presents I've ever gotten.

"So, I see you found the box with all our pictures inside," I said as I walked inside my room and shut the door.

Levi put the picture that he was looking at back in the box, "Why do you have all of these pictures under your bed?"

I rubbed the back on my neck awkwardly as I picked up one of the pictures from the box. It was a picture of me in preschool and Levi in grade school. I remember that I was playing with Levi and tripped and got a cut on my leg. I was scared and couldn't stop crying so Levi had to hold me until I stopped crying.

"My mom gave these to me when I was 8. You went off to college and I had missed you so much that she gave me these pictures to try to not make me miss you so much." I looked down at the picture and smiled before I put it back in the box.

Levi hummed before putting the lid back on the box and putting the box back under the bed. He sat beside me on my bed, "Is there anywhere you want to start?"

We sat in silence for a while as I tried to figure out where to start this conversation. I had a whole list planned out in my head that I made last night, but I can't seem to remember it now. "How do you feel about this? About me?" I asked him quietly. I was scared of his response.

"I want to see where this goes," Levi paused. His eyes looked away from me and instead looked at the door before he narrowed them in deep thought. "I don't want to ruin this relationship. I don't want to ruin it by forcing something. And as for my opinion on you..." He paused and thought for a second, "You're not a shitty brat like everyone else, but still a brat. You're not too bad Yeager."

I bit my lip and looked down at my lap, that was the best I was going to get from him, so I'll take it. "Do you hate me for this arranged marriage?" Levi asked curtly.

"N-No! I would never!" I paused before I got carried away, "I want to understand why we were arranged in the first place, but I want you to know that I don't hate you."

Levi looked back at me, "How do you feel about me?"

I hugged my knees to my chest. "I like you. I want to get to know you and learn more about you. We've known each other all our lives, but we don't really know each other." I paused, "I don't know how to feel because we don't know each other besides the basics of each other. I want to make my judgment after we get to know each other."

Levi leaned against the headboard, "I agree. We should get to know each other then."

"How?" I asked.

"We get together one day a week and talk. How else are we supposed to get to know each other?"

I hid my mouth behind my knees as I smiled at his words, "That sounds good." I paused and looked up and Levi, "I've been thinking of questions to ask you. Can I ask them before we go on?" 

He hummed and looked at me, "Go on."

"What are we going to do about living together? I mean most married couples live together, and we will be married. So do we live together? Do we not? And if we do move in together, then when do we move in together? Like when is an appropriate time? Again, we barely know each other and our basic habits! How will we live together if we don't even know the basic habits of each other?" I ranted off.

"As I said, we can go out and get to know each other. Have talks, do things, whatever we want to do. Get to know each other." Levi spoke a little softer when he spoke. "And, we will probably move in together. That is true, but I guess we'll know when the time is right. When we're ready."

I cleared my throat, "Okay, but how will we know when the time is right?" I looked at Levi and he responded with a shrug.

"Okay, so if/when we move in together will we sleep in the same bed or separate beds?" I asked.

"Same," Levi responded curtly.

I half smiled, "Okay..." I paused as I remembered our conversation before, "About our conversation on Wednesday..." I breathed in, "Are we really boyfriends?"

Levi opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, "Time. Right?"

He looked down at his lap and shook his head a little, "Somewhat, yes. I was going to say that we are whatever you want us to be."

"So... friends with benefits?" I cringed as soon as that came out of my mouth. That's not what I meant.

"Do you know what that means, Yeagar!" Levi yelled at me.

"T-That's not what I meant, but yes! I do know what that means! I guess we will stick with boyfriends..." I was internally slapping myself at how stupid I was.

He tsked, "You finally made up your mind."

My room went silent for a little while I tried to think of another question. Something that I would probably drive myself crazy about not asking him. I would probably have to beg myself to- Wait. Beg! That's it! Although embarrassing, that's the most embarrassing question that I'll ask.

I hid my face in my legs and mumbled out, "Levi, what about our honeymoon?"

"I couldn't understand you. Say it again." Levi said. I felt Levi shift on the bed.

"What will we do on our honeymoon, if we do one, like, will we have to... you know..." I was so embarrassed. " have sex?" I whispered the last part.

I heard Levi cough a couple times. I peeked and saw Levi with a slight blush on his face. Yeah, this is pretty embarrassing. At least no one else is here to witness this cringe.

After not hearing a response from either of us I sighed and uncurled my legs from my chest and leaned against the wall with Levi. I looked ahead as I spoke, "So I guess we both don't know..."

After a pause of silence, Levi spoke, "Time."

"Time?" I looked at him confused. I understood, kinda, what he was trying to say. Hearing him clarify would be nice though.

"We will know the answer in time," Levi's tone gave no room for further discussion on the topic.

I sighed, "Why were we arranged? To be married, I mean."

Levi looked at me with his cold eyes, trying to read my expression. After a couple of seconds, he spoke, "I guess I know more about this than you do." He paused and rubbed his temples, "I don't know the specifics, but it had something to do with a debt of some sort. How it all came about and who the debt involved is a mystery to me."

I had to blink in surprise. That was the longest speech that I've ever heard from his mouth that didn't include the words: brat/brats, children, or have a tsk at the start. "How did you figure that out?"

"I overheard a conversation between Ms. Ackerman, your parents, and someone else a couple of months ago," Levi grumbled out.

I sighed and let my head fall on Levi's shoulder. He looked down at me confused, but I ignored him and just stared straight ahead. I was trying to think. Why would a debt that didn't involve Levi or me suddenly decide that we would be married for the debt to end? Or did the debt involve us? Or would the debt end after we married? Who is involved in the original debt? What was the debt from?

I groaned, my thinking was going to give me a headache over something I didn't even understand or know about in the slightest. I turned my head so that my forehead was on Levi's shoulder. My body was twisted awkwardly, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"Why is life so fucking complicated!" I groaned out.

Levi yelled, "Oi brat! Watch your damn language!" He mumbled under his breath, "Damn teenagers and their fucking dirty language."

I started laughing. There Levi goes, complaining about how teenagers curse, then he turns around and starts cursing as well. I couldn't contain my laughter as I looked at Levi who looked completely done with everything. He tsked and looked out the window across the room that faced the street.

We sat in a peaceful silence for a while. Just listening to each other breathe, watching cars go by, listening to birds chirp, and just being in each other's presence was enough to calm us down after this awkward and stressful conversation.

"Thank you," I told Levi as we both continued looking out the window.

He shifted on the bed and look at me, "Why did you thank me?"

I didn't look at him as I responded, "Thank you for wanting to talk about this. I don't know about you, but I really needed this talk."

He tsked and looked back out the window, "No problem, brat."

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Authors Note:

Chapter 6 = 2724 words

Finished Writing Chapter: July 31, 2018

Edited: ---- -- ----

This chapter was so hard to write!!!! The dialogue was especially hard to do! GAHHHH! So cringe!

It was hard to write because I wanted to keep the characters true to themselves, but also try to input how I feel a person would react if they were in that situation. It was hard to decide which boundaries to cross and what not to include.

I hope it turned out okay...

For AO3 Readers:

Chapter 6-8 have been a huge challenge to write. You'll understand why when you see chapter 8, but with chapter 6-7 I wanted to get details and events right! It's taken a lot of editing, rewriting, and plot changes to get the chapters the way I wanted them. So because of the extra editing and rewriting that have gone into these chapters, plus with school starting, we will all be busy and hectic and double updates will not be a thing until further notice.

I always want at least 3 chapters ahead of the wattpad schedule done and 2 chapters ahead for the AO3, but because of the difficulty of these chapters there will be a set back for sometime until I can get the writings ahead of schedule and get everything in my personal life situated. I thank you for your patience! 

If you have any questions please feel free to contact me anytime! In the comment section or privately.

When we reach a milestone for 500 hits I'll make an exclusive Q&A for the AO3 readers! Details to be announced.

Also sorry for late update. Author is sick. Like very sick. Can barely type....


	7. Chapter 7 - Mikasa's Incident

Eren's POV

 

\----------------------

It's been an entire month since my conversation with Levi and I've never felt so content with how a conversation went. After our conversation, we just hung out for a while. The conversation had worried me so much that I didn't get a lot of sleep the night before, so when I was finally relaxed I accidentally fell asleep on Levi. My mom told me that when she came home around 5 she found Levi and me asleep. He held my hand as we slept, and the only reason I know this is because my mom showed me the picture she took of us while we were asleep.

Don't tell anyone, but later that night I went on my mom's phone and sent myself the photo. I saved it to my photos and made it my background on my phone. Levi still doesn't know about the picture though, but Mikasa and Armin do.

They only found out because Mikasa took my phone to look up something to prove Armin wrong. It was before school had started and for a full thirty minutes Mikasa and Armin were flipping out! She wasn't mad, but she sure was shocked and excited. She kept shaking my shoulders and staring at the picture then back at me. I'm pretty sure she sent the picture to herself as well. Armin was too busy hugging me and squeezing the life out of me while congratulating me on how much I've grown up and found myself a capable man. I have no clue where that came from.

Besides the calm that has come over my personal life, school life has gotten super hectic. It's now September and teachers are overloading students with papers, essays, projects, tests, and quizzes. I have to have a planner just to keep up with everything! My planner is full every day with homework assignments to get done, projects to complete, blah blah blah. It's all too much work!

Thank Maria that a break is coming up soon. October 4-9th we have off for Fall Break. It's a short break, but still a break! I'll take what I can get! Plus I can start planning my Halloween costume during that time. I don't care what people say about Halloween being for kids, sue me then because I'm still a kid on the inside and will enjoy my free candy!

Speaking of breaks, next Saturday Levi and I will have our first date. I'm excited to see what we do and what I'll learn about him. Plus, I think it will be a much-needed break for both of us. Even though our workloads are different, it will be a much-needed break for both of us. For example of his different work would be: he still has to make lesson plans, worksheets, and deal with rowdy kids all day, so I have to admit that he has patience. I don't think I could be a teacher just because of how rude they can be, and that's coming from me. I have to admit, I'm not the easiest to deal with. I'm a Yeager, it's practically in the name to not be calm and easy to deal with.

Levi and I haven't talked about where we would be going or doing on our date, but I guess we'll talk about it when we have dinner with the Ackermans on Wednesday. Where we go and what we do isn't the biggest thing I'm worried about, my biggest thing is just learning as much as I can about Levi before the wedding and vice-versa. I think just having that one talk with Levi has made things a lot more casual for us.

Now that I think about it, the dinners that I've had with the Ackerman's since my talk with Levi have been very relaxing. We talk about how school is going, how life is, the stupid thing I did at lunch earlier in the week, and just normal dinner discussions. It's been really nice knowing that I can have a talk with someone without them mentioning Levi and I's relationship or wedding plans or anything to do with us being engaged.

Though I think Levi told Mikasa and her parents that we talked and to not bring it up any longer because they haven't asked me anything about our relationship since then. Well, besides Mikasa, no one else in the Ackerman household has gotten into Levi and I's personal business. Which I'm happy Levi did that. I want to figure everything out before we start talking big picture stuff. I mean, conversations outside of school with Levi have just now reached a level where they aren't awkward and weird.

The word conversation reminds me of an event that happened earlier this week on Thursday. I don't really know what happened because I wasn't there, but it had something to do with some people bullying Armin and Mikasa, being the mama bear that she is, protected Armin and got them to go away. I don't know more because, even though I begged her to tell me who it was, she wouldn't tell me any more than that. I wish I could've seen it, her embarrassing the hell out of those guys would have made my day!

 

\-----------------------------------

FlashBack to Incident

3rd Person

\---------------------------------

The aura in the hallway quickly grew grim as an irritated Mikasa quickly walked through it. Her emotions were filled with anger on how the hell their teacher couldn't notice that Armin had been gone for over 20 minutes. He was only supposed to go to the bathroom, but apparently, that takes 20 fucking minutes! Mikasa was steaming in anger at how negligent the teacher was. 

Mikasa passed by one of the windows in the hallway that over-looked the playground and suddenly stopped. She quickly ran up to the window and looked to see Armin being crowded by three tall guys. As they were walking their way behind a building, Mikasa formulated the quickest route and started running down the hallways. She didn't stop to check and see if anyone was in the hallway because she was on a mission.

As she passed the teachers doors she made hardly any noise, so she was able to go without being noticed by anyone. She pushed open the stairwell door and quickly jumped over the last few steps. She quickly made her way down the lower school hallway and went to the door that would lead her outside. 

She would have to be careful. Teachers and or students from the upper and lower school could watch her from the windows in their classrooms. She would have to walk unsuspiciously as to not draw attention to herself. She growled at how inconvenient and long it would take for her to get to Armin, but it's her only way. She walked as quickly as she could across the playground. The walk felt like forever. While she did her best not to attract attention, someone had noticed her

Eren sat looking out the window that was by Levi's desk. Levi was currently out making copies or something because he wasn't at his desk. Eren had finished off most of his work but was trying to find any excuses not to do his Algebra 2 homework. His thoughts were mostly of wanting to go outside and swing on the swings, but when he saw Mikasa speed walking across the playground he wondered what she was doing.

Why is she heading towards the pre-school? Eren thought as he watched her intently from the window. He tried to think of why she was heading over there. I mean she could be trying to find one of the teachers to give a note to them. Teachers made students deliver notes to other teachers all the time. 

Something slammed on the desk behind Eren causing him to flinch. He quickly turned around to see Levi staring at Eren. 

"Hi, Mr. Rivalle," Eren said before trying to turn back around in his seat.

"Were you gazing out the window because you finished all your homework, brat?" Levi asked as he sat down in his chair.

Eren gulped, "N-No sir. I'm almost finished with my homework. Just have Algebra 2 and any other homework that gets assigned later today."

"Finish your homework before you doze off," Levi said before looking down at his papers and started organizing.

"Yes, sir," Eren said before turning around and pulling out his calculator. His thoughts of Mikasa now absent from his mind.

 

 

Mikasa peeked around the corner to see if there was anyone walking by. When she saw no one she continued around the side of the building and silently walked. She listened for sounds of arguing, and or the contact of a fist to skin. She really hoped for the first option. The sound of harsh whispers caught Mikasa's attention.

"Just because you're bigger and stronger than me doesn't mean that you can threaten me to do your work!" Armin's soft voice whispered.

"Well, we are too busy to do our work. If we don't have the grades, we can't play our sports! So you'll do the school work for us." A masculine voice whispered back harshly.

"Too busy? You mean busy drinking, having sex with girls, and probably smoking something. Your clothes reek of too much testosterone."

"What are you accusing us of!" Another voice spoke.

"Hey! Quiet down!" The first voice said.

"Look, we won't beat you up as long as you do our work. If you refuse we-" A voice cut the second guy off.

"We'll make your life a living hell." A third voice threatened.

Mikasa clenched her fists and quickly ran to Armin's help. She saw Armin cornered against the wall with three ugly guys surrounding him. The tallest had spiky blond hair, the second tallest had brown hair, and the shortest had bright blond hair that made it look gray. They froze when they saw Mikasa standing there.

The tall blond grabbed Armin's collar and yelled at him, "You called one of your fucking friends!" Armin started shaking and he had fear in his eyes. He swallowed, trying not to cry.

"Hey, get away from Armin," Mikasa growled out.

Two of the guys jumped back, but the blond one wouldn't give in and let go of Armin's collar. "What you gonna do about it?"

"Excuse me, it's what are you going to do about it." Armin corrected his grammar. The guy faked a punch causing Armin to close his eyes and whimper in fear.

Mikasa stepped forward and growled out, "I'll give you 5 seconds to walk away and let Armin go before I beat your ass."

The guy snickered and glared at Mikasa as she counted down. As soon as she said 1 she rushed forward. She leaped into the air and kicked the blond-haired jerk in the chest. He fell onto the ground with a loud thump. He groaned as he tried to recover from the hit.

Mikasa immediately went over to Armin and check his face to make sure there were no bruises or cuts. Armin giggled and lightly pushes Mikasa away. Mikasa glared down at the guy on the ground. His buddies helped him before backing up from Mikasa ominous aura.

"Don't ever come near Armin again," Mikasa said before leading Armin away from the three assholes.

"Watch your back Ackerman," One of the boys growled out. Mikasa ignored them and continuted to lead Armin away.

As soon as they got around the corner Mikasa started asking him questions about if anything hurt. Armin insisted nothing hurt and that they didn't touch him. Mikasa convinced Armin to take some pain medicine that Mikasa kept in her locker just in case.

After Armin took the pain medication he slipped quietly into back into homeroom. Mikasa waited a minute before she walked into homeroom with some random book from her locker. She had to have an excuse why she took so long just in case someone started to question her.

After slipping back into her seat she started to finish her English paper. All thoughts of the bullies gone from her mind and momma bear mode was officially turned off as soon as Armin was safely back inside the classroom.

 

\---------------------

Eren's POV

\----------------------

Anyway, since I don't really know what happened I'm sure that it wasn't anything bad that happened. I'm pretty sure Armin probably just tripped and ran into someone and they got mad and Mikasa had to diffuse the situation. Armin can be a little clumsy. 

Mikasa and I are always there for Armin though. People sometimes come up to us and say we are like is parents or protective siblings, but let's be honest. Armin is, how do I say it, adorable in a little kid sort of way. You just want to protect him from all the harm in the world, and if the child says that the fake phone is ringing, damn it your not human if you don't pick up the phone and answer it. 

I don't really know what to expect these upcoming months, but I know they are going to be interesting. I'm just excited that I get to finally let some stress be relieved and get to know the man I'll spend, hopefully, the rest of my life with. 

All-in-all, that talk with Levi has really changed everything. I'm glad I was able to gain enough courage to ask him to talk. Everything has really improved since then, especially my connection with Levi. I can't wait for our date!

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Authors Note:

Chapter 7 = 2370 words

Finished Writing Chapter: August 3, 2018

Edited: ---- -- ----

I'm sorry if this chapter was kind short and shitty. I'm writing this at like 4 a.m because my period cramps woke me up and I feel too nauseous and in pain to go back to sleep. So sorry if it's not up to normal quality, but this chapter is kinda important so I wanted to get it put down into words and change later if I needed...

I'm so tired... but I need to write to keep ahead of the game! You'll love the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8 - First Date

Eren's POV

(Longer Chapter a.k.a over 4,000 words long)

BTW... I've never been to IHOP... so... yeah... I'm bsing my way through what I think IHOP does things and I got some facts from a Levi Ackerman facts book that is on Wattpad

The chapter you all have been waiting for has arrived! Enjoy!

\-----------------------------------

I set an alarm for 8:35 in the morning. It was Saturday, but I needed to wake up early to get ready for my date. I wanted my hair to actually cooperate and it would take about 30 minutes to get it to be slicked down so it looked nice. Plus I wanted to spend extra time on making sure that I was awake and prepared for the cold day.

This October it was already getting cold enough to wear long sleeves. I could tell December was going to be exceptionally cold. I had to think of a costume that would keep me warm while I went out trick-or-treating. But, the cold also reminded me that I would have to dress for the colder weather today.

I went into my closet to look for something that would keep me warm, but not too warm. I looked through my closet and found a flannel that my dad had gotten me last Christmas. He accidentally got it a size big, but since I've grown I could probably wear it now. It was the classic red and black flannel with its long sleeves and comfortable fabric. I finally decided that to finish my outfit off I could wear some blue jeans and some combat looking boots.

Once I made it to the bathroom I used my phone to facetime Mikasa. She said she would wake up early so that she could help me with my hair. We were going to facetime and she would guide me on how to style my hair to look presentable and would tell me if my outfit looked off.

Once she picked up the phone I only saw her bedhead hair. She wouldn't show me the rest of her face and I knew why She looked terrible when she woke up in the mornings and she was probably trying to make herself not look like she crawled out of a trashcan. Girls and their appearances, it sometimes gets way too much. Girls don't need makeup to be pretty.

"I have to keep quiet because my parents are still asleep and Levi is walking around the house getting ready. Also, you didn't hear it from me, but he is making coffee for the both of you. So, don't drink coffee." She whisper-yelled into the phone.

"Thanks for the advanced notice. I'll act surprised. I need help with how to tame my hair." I said getting straight to the point. 

"First brush your teeth and get dressed," She paused, "Don't get dressed in the bathroom while I'm on the phone, idiot!" She yelled quietly at me. I apologized before walking back into my room and dressing. Then I went back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

"Okay, how do I look," I asked her as I showed her my outfit.

She hummed for a second, "Not bad. Button the top button, put a belt on and fix the laces on your shoes because one of them is untied and then your outfit is okay. Now, just a warning, later on, it will get colder so I recommend that you bring a jacket of some sort." 

I fixed what she said and put a jacket on my bed for me to grab before I left with Levi. I was all set except for my hair, which was still a mess. Mikasa instructed me on how to fix it with some hairspray and bobby pins that she gave me on Friday. I wasn't doing too much, but I wanted my hair to look more kept than usual. I wanted to subtly let Levi know that I was trying, and by subtly saying that I would say that I am interested. I learned all of this from Mikasa on Friday during lunch. The art of thinking like a girl is very complicated.

 

"You look great Eren!" Mikasa said happily.

I smiled, "Thanks." I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to fix a rogue piece of hair, which didn't work. "Is there any way you can tell me what Levi is wearing or planning on doing today?" I asked her trying to get any information out of her.

"Nope-" I heard her door creak open and she put her phone down and looked up at the person, "Morning Levi. You look ready for your date with my best friend." She said sassily.

I heard Levi tsk, "Has he talked to you recently about-" Mikasa cut off the microphone so I couldn't hear. 

I wondered what they were talking about. I tried to read Mikasa's lips and expression's but she rarely showed emotion, so it was impossible to see what was going on. There were a couple of head nods from Mikasa and some short replies, but I can tell most of the talking was probably coming from Levi. I sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Mikasa unpaused her mic.

"He's heading your way," Mikasa said as she kept looking at her door.

"Hey, what was that thing Levi was talking about?" I asked Mikasa trying to figure out what was going on.

"He's on his way. Bye," She hung up afterward. 

I frowned and sighed at Mikasa's unusual behavior. I'll have to talk to her about that when we hang out with Armin next week. 

As I unplugged my phone from the charger I saw a text from Levi that said he was on his way. I responded with a 'thanks' and headed downstairs to wait for Levi to show up.

 

The doorbell rang a couple of minutes later. I had to admit that I was really nervous about what was going to happen today. I wasn't nervous about the things we would do; I was more nervous about if it was going to be awkward and weird between us. I just wanted us to both have fun and learn about each other as much as we can.

I opened the door and smiled brightly at the anxious-looking Levi at my doorstep. He quickly covered his anxiousness with his normal grouchy face. I will always remember that face and won't tell anyone that I saw Levi not looking pissed off at everyone for once.

"Are you ready, Jaeger?" Levi asked as he shifted on his feet. He wasn't wearing the glasses that he sometimes wears at school and his hair looked more well-kept than it normally does on school days. His outfit consisted of a nice black v-neck shirt, blue jeans, a blue overcoat, blue scarf, and black combat boots.

"Yes," I said before closing the door. "You look..." I tried to think of a word other than hot and attractive, "Really comfortable." I wanted to slap myself because that sounded terrible.

"Thanks, brat. You look comfortable too," Levi responded as he walked side by side with me to his car. His car was kept on so that it would be warm, which I appreciated. "Coffee?" He offered me a Yeti cup with a see-through lid on it. 

"Thanks. I was really craving coffee," I took a sip and welcomed the warm feeling of the coffee going down my throat. I smiled at the taste because it was exactly how I liked my coffee, milk and 2 scoops of sugar... okay make it 3 scoops. I really liked sugar. "You remembered how I liked my coffee?" I questioned Levi, a little surprised since its been forever since he's made me coffee.

He hummed and started backing out of the driveway. "Where to?" He asked as he drove down the street.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Levi after I took another sip of my coffee.

"Are you?" He threw the question right back at me.

"Yes. So assuming you are hungry, we should go get breakfast," I replied back. I was indeed starving and it was only 10 o'clock. "I thought you didn't drink coffee?" I asked confused on why Levi was drinking coffee.

"It's not coffee, it's tea actually," Levi responded as he turned left.

"Can I try some?" I asked him nonchalantly. 

He paused and then sighed and held his cup out for me to take it. I set my cup in the cup holder than took his cup. I tried it and moaned at how delicious it was. It tasted minty! 

"I'm guessing you like it?" Levi said as he swiftly drove through the little traffic.

"Yeah! It's super good! What is it?" I asked as I smelled the mint smelling tea.

"It's mint tea. I can make you some later." Levi offered as we drove downtown.

I smiled, "Thanks! I don't want to drink all your tea, so I'll finish this delicious coffee you made," I enjoyed my warm coffee as we made our way silently down the road.

\-------------------------------------

The hostess sat us down at our table and quickly left after she set down our menus. I was more awake from the coffee that Levi had given me and I was also happier as well. Levi immediately flipped through the menu while I looked around at all the people and the delicious smell of breakfast.

This blond waitress came by and took our drink orders. I ordered a sweet tea and Levi ordered a half-and-half tea. I looked at Levi and saw that his gaze was back on the menu. He must be hungry.

I looked down at the menu and tried to figure out how hungry I was. I mean, yes I was "starving" but I didn't want to order something too large and not eat it all. I don't want to stink Levi's clean car up with the smell of pancakes that I didn't finish. So, I just decided that I would order 2 pancakes and some bacon and be done for the breakfast portion of the day.

I tried to think of a conversation starter because I didn't want to sit awkwardly through a meal, "Do you normally eat breakfast?"

Levi closed the menu and straightened up in the seat, "Not often. Do you?"

"Not really. I'm more of a big lunch person than anything." I said as the waitress put down our drinks. She tried to hand Levi a straw but he handed it back to her saying he didn't need it. Levi and I both thanked her before she walked away, and once she left I awkwardly smiled as I took a sip of my drink.

"So whats on the agenda today?" I asked as I nervously shook my foot underneath the table.

"Well after breakfast I was just going to go where you wanted," Levi said as he took a sip of his tea holding it in the unique way he does.

"I just wanna talk this time. Getting to know each other is important and I want to focus on that." I said honestly as I tried to focus on Levi and my thoughts that ran a million miles a minute.

Levi took a sip of his drink, and unbeknownst to Eren, he was hiding a smirk. "We'll go to the park then. It's quiet this time of year."

\------------------------------------

After a somewhat awkward breakfast, we headed to the park that was a couple blocks farther than the IHOB restaurant. I insisted on paying for our meal, but Levi was very stubborn about me paying for anything. He did let me leave a tip though. The poor girl was being worked like a dog and she looked so tired for only 10 o'clock.

After he parked his car, he grabbed a jacket from the back of his car. I didn't know it was back there, but I'm glad that he brought it just in case one of us got cold since I conveniently left mine at home.

We took down one of the trails quietly for a while. Levi seemed to know his way around the park because we took a couple of trails that seemed less used than the others and passed the trees was a little playground with some kids playing in the distance with their parents avidly watching. He lead me to the left to a little sitting area. The seats were worn from use and a desperately needed a new paint job, but the place was perfect for a talk.

"It's beautiful Levi. How did you know this was here?" I asked I looked around at all the multi-colored leaves on the trees that drapped over our heads.

"I used to come here a lot." He answered quietly. His voice seemed reluctant to share.

"When you were a kid?" I asked turning back to face him. He nodded and looked around at the scenery with me.

"Whats your favorite color," I asked Levi.

"White," He responded hesitantly.

"White? Why?" I asked as I turned my whole body to look at him.

He looked at the children playing across the playground, "It's a clean color-" He sighed, "Pure."

"White is a pretty color. I've never thought of it like that," I said as I watched him. Unsure of how he was feeling.

"Well, my favorite color is a dark blue that's kinda grey looking. I like it because it reminds me of a person." I smiled at the confession. He would never guess who that person was.

He hummed and finally looked back at me, "Who is this person?"

I smiled, "You'll never guess..." We both just took a moment to chuckle and smile, well I smiled Levi kinda just shook his head. "So, since we'll apparently be living together, what are your pet peeves?" I asked him.

He leaned back on the bench and thought for a couple of seconds, "I need things to be clean; you know that. I hate it when people act like they know everything. When people say the reason they screwed up is another person's fault. When people act like they are the victims of something trivial. Stupid people in general. People leaving pens open. Fucking click the pen closed or put the damn cap back on!" He calmed himself before he continued, "Abandoning friends and family. Just a few of the many." He rambled off. I could tell he had to stop himself before he revealed too much. I guess he doesn't trust me enough yet.

"I have to agree with you there," I said as I started swinging my legs back and forth; I did it as a nervous habit.

"What are your pet peeves?" Levi asked me. His face was titled and he genuinely wanted to know how not to piss me off.

"Most of what you said." I thought for a second, "Well, another thing that makes me mad is when people move things that I put in a certain place. I can never find it after they move it! I put it in a place I will remember and when they move it I can never find it. Oh, and when you confront them they miraculously don't remember where they moved it, or it gets moved again! It makes me mad when people give up when the going gets tough and quit. I also hate when people lie, especially to your face. They act like their your best friend, but they secretly hate your guts." I rambled on and on. I didn't have a filter today. "Also when people can take all the items in one trip, but take two trips to bring it all to the destination."

Levi stopped me before I could continue. "Catch your breath before you faint." I took a deep breath and watched Levi stare at me.

"What's your favorite TV show?" I asked.

"Don't have one."

"Movie?"

"May sound childish, but Mary Poppins," Levi said looking away.

I chuckled, "I love that movie! Mine is Toy Story. Food?" 

"Anything that gives me energy," Levi responded curtly. Was he not happy?

Was he not going to ask me anything? "Um, I like hamburgers?" I said reluctantly. I paused and waited for him to ask anything, or do something. We sat in silence for a while. I wanted him to speak to me. I mean, he was technically speaking, but more would be better.

"Levi? Are you alright?" I asked him. He was acting cold all of a sudden.

"Shitty brat..." Levi mumbled before he hung his head and sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing," he whispered to himself.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't know what I'm doing either. But, I'm trying to make sense of it all and I know you are as well. Do you want to ask some questions?" I asked him awkwardly.

"You really don't mind the obsessive cleaning?" Levi asked.

"Levi, I've been cleaning with you since I was 10. I've actually come to like cleaning more, thanks to you. So no, I don't mind your OCD. Or your need to drink plain tea," I joked hoping to get a reacting out of him.

Though, as usual, he doesn't respond and has an emotionless face. "Was that a joke Jaeger?" Levi asked. I nodded sadly at my poor attempt at a joke. "That was terrible."

I started laughing. I don't know if that was his way to clear up the tense atmosphere, or he really did hate my poor joke. "Sorry-" I cleared my throat, "-is there anything else on your mind. Now is the time to get it off your mind." I reminded him.

He replied with nothing for a while. I wanted to break the tension that was forming again. "You know, this playground reminds me of when I was a little kid. I remember that when you would babysit me and Mikasa you would bring us to the playground when we got too rowdy. I remember one day we got you to actually go down one of the slides with us. It took us months to persuade you, but we finally got you to do it. Mikasa and I were laughing afterward because your hair was all floating because of all the static. I kept messing with it, trying to get your hair to go back down. I ended up crying because I thought I ruined your hair." I laughed at the silly memory.

"You were pretty stupid, brat," Levi replied. His voice was a little playful.

"I have to admit, yes, I was pretty stupid."

"Was? Are you sure you aren't still stupid?" Levi retorted back.

"Hey!" I shoved his shoulder while laughing. He shook his head, a slight smirk on his face.

"You know Levi, I don't think we'll have a hard time adjusting."

He tsked. I know it sounded silly. Everything would be a huge adjustment, but I think the living part won't be too bad.

"I think you forget that I lived with you and Mikasa for a month when I was 11. My mom had jury duty, and my dad was working too much for him to take care of me, so I stayed at the house. It was during the summer so you were home from college, and I had made a lot of messes. You taught me how to clean. I also had to live with you and your habit of talking to yourself when you're alone." I joked at his habit.

"We all do it Jeager-" He paused, "I forget you know that." Levi sighed.

"I walked in on you asking yourself that if you spilled cleaning products was it a mess." I laughed. "Did you ever figure that out?" I was genuinely curious.

He sighed, "No." He honestly looked traumatized that he couldn't figure out the answer.

"I say it isn't a mess," I said trying to cheer him up.

"It was Windex on the floor, Jeager. Is Windex used for polishing floors? No. That would be stupid, brat." Levi angrily spouted out.

"It could?" I said in an unsure voice.

He sighed at my idiocy when it came to cleaning products. "Why were you so obsessed with my hair?" Levi asked me.

"Don't hate me, but your hair was so soft and pretty that I was convinced you were secretly a princess for a couple of years," I cautiously admitted. I was trying not to laugh.

His eyes went wide for a second before he collected himself, "You what?"

I laughed, "I'm completely serious! I thought that for about a year before Mikasa convinced me that you were actually a prince. Which I couldn't believe because I insisted that no princess could ever make you happy because no one's hair was softer than your's." I laughed at my childish memories. "I was so stupid, but I've learned to be smarter," I made sure to say I was getting smarter.

He hummed, "You aren't such a shitty brat anymore. You are right about that."

"Well, I've had a great teacher to show me how to act," I said as I leaned in closer to discretely tell him that he was the person I was talking about.

I shivered. It was getting colder even though it was only around 3 o'clock. Levi and I had left the restaurant at around 11:30, so we've been talking/awkwardly sitting in silence for a while. I felt something draped over my shoulders. I looked at Levi to see him wrap the extra jacket he brought over my shoulders.

"Oh. T-Thanks. I didn't even notice I was cold," I properly put the coat on and zipped it up. 

I huddled in its warmth. It was still warm from where Levi was holding it against him. I breathed in the mixed smell of the laundry detergent and his cologne and thought I was going to moan at how good it smelled. His detergent smelled different though.

"Did you change your detergent recently?" I asked as I sniffed the jacket again.

He looked at me weirdly, "First of all, why the fuck are you smelling the jacket?"

"Because I need to breathe?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, "Second of all, how did you know I changed my detergent?"

"I sit right next to you in homeroom. Whenever you get up and walk past me, I smell your cologne and I smell your detergent if the cologne isn't as strong that day," I answered simply.

He tsked, "Observant."

I check my phone for the first time today and saw it was 3:04. I stuck my phone back in my pocket and looked at the lack of kids on the playground. I smiled at the memories of playing with Levi as a kid.

"Let's go to the house and drink some tea. I'll make us some dinner later," Levi said standing up. He walked a couple of steps away before looking over his shoulder at me, "I mean now, Jaeger."

It was like one of those mystical moments in those movies where the male is highlighted by the sun and his hair just mystically blows in the wind as his hair is blowing. Then the camera pans to the girl who is in awe or smiling with her hair also blowing. She stands up and joins the male and they hold hands. Except with me and Levi we just walked beside each other.

 

\------------------------------------

 

When we got to the Ackerman's house Levi immediately went into the kitchen to make tea for us. I know he silently judges me because I put sugar in my tea, but I know he would never say anything against my tastes. When we got inside no one was home, at least from what I saw. Mikasa might have been in her room, but this was my date with Levi and I didn't want it to be interrupted by a friend of mine who I would ultimately talk with the entire time.

It was uneventful the time I was there. We drank some tea in the living room and mostly talked about the little things. School, the dog, tea preferences, shows we could watch while we ate. I know Levi was only going to watch the T.V. because of me, but I insisted that we could just eat dinner in the kitchen with no T.V. He eventually gave in to my request not to watch T.V.

We mostly just reminisce about the past. Though, that honestly doesn't bother me. I would rather us get used to talking to each other and get the awkwardness out of the way by talking about the past. I feel like by talking about the past we will be able to continue on in the future and have more comfortable discussions with each other.

This relationship has multiple steps, and I honestly don't want to rush it more than it already is. I feel like we both will open up to each other when we can get past this first hurdle. We'll see how everything plays out, but I feel like we were both comfortable with how everything is going so far.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Authors Note:

Chapter 8 = 4288 words

Finished Writing Chapter: August 7, 2018

Edited: ---- -- ----

THIS. TOOK. FREAKING. FOREVER. 

This was the hardest thing I've ever written! It was so long, and at one point I wanted to quit. BUT I DIDN'T. I DID IT BEACHES! This took working 5-10 hours every day for a week for it to get accomplished. I also wrote this while sick... so props to me!


	9. New Info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the second half of chapter 8 last week. I don't know if you looked at it or not, but it has a lot of important information in there that will come into play later! Make sure to go check it out!

Eren's POV

\-------------------------

It's been about a week and a half since my first date with Levi and since then things have been smoother, including the second date that we had Saturday. 

The date was shorter than the first one, but it was equally as nice. It was shorter because Levi had given all of his French classes a test and those tests needed to be graded by Monday. As for I, I needed to study for a Chemistry and History test that was on Monday, so it worked out that the date was a little short than the first one.

Our date started with a nice lunch where we talked more about favorite foods of ours and other weird things about each other. To start, I learned that Levi's favorite sweet is raisins and mine is caramel. Levi's favorite ice cream flavor is either vanilla or lemon and mine is chocolate. 

He says he doesn't regret a lot of things, but I can tell that he is probably lying. Contrary to belief, Levi isn't as cold-hearted as he looks. He just shows his emotions and how he feels through his actions. It's like that saying that says 'actions are louder than words.' This applies to Levi perfectly. I know he has to regret somethings because what human doesn't, but if he feels like telling me, he will.

I also learned that if someone flirts with Levi and he notices, he will just pretend not to notice it. If it continues he ignores them until he can let them down politely that he is not interested. He gets really awkward about confessions of love too. 

Our waitress kept flirting with Levi and at first, he was oblivious until she kept refilling his drink and not mine. She kept leaning close and popping her boobs out of her chest. She also wrote her number down on a napkin when Levi asked for another one. I had to ask Levi to get drink refills and other items for me because she would just ignore me. Levi eventually got really pissed when she "accidentally" knocked my drink over and it went all over my food and a little on me. He was so mad that he didn't even tip her when we left and kept trying to dry my shirt for me. 

The lady pissed me off, and I felt bad because Levi ended up having to share his meal with me. It was actually better than what I had ordered, but that wasn't the point. She just couldn't leave us alone, and it ended up making Levi really angry.

He was in a mood after we left the restaurant, and since I didn't really know how to cheer him up I thought we could go to the local bookstore. The bookstore had a coffee/tea shop inside, and I figured some tea could calm him down.

When I offered up the bookstore for our next destination, Levi actually looked surprised that I even offered to go there. I knew that he read a lot, so I thought why shouldn't we go and buy him a book or something. I read sometimes, but the only book I will willingly read is Attack on Titan. 

Attack on Titan is this book series that Mikasa had actually recommended to me a couple of years ago. I started reading it when I was about 9 years old and I was about 15 books behind, but since I spent all summer catching up I was able to read all the books and become officially apart of the fandom.

The fandom had a large following online and people were really expressive with who they wanted to get together and who they absolutely did not want to get together. I wasn't into the whole arguing about how peoples ships are wrong, but I'll gladly offer up why I think my ship is a good ship. But, most of the time I just want to prove people wrong and that I am right. Especially Mikasa because she ships Evan and Michaela, which I totally disagree with, and I ship Evan and Lee. 

Though, the characters in the book remind me of all of my friends. For example, the main characters Evan, Amanda, and Mikaela are best friends and they each survived this huge attack from these man-eating titans. Evan and Mikaela are siblings and Aaron is a close friend of theirs in the books. You can tell Mikaela is madly in love with Evan, but Evan is completely clueless and has his eyes on someone else. But, the books don't say who he has his eye on yet. 

I personally relate to Evan, Armin reminds me a lot of Aaron, and Mikaela reminds me of Mikasa. There are some other characters that remind me of my friends, and its weird how close their characters match.

But what really interests me is this other main character named Lee. Omg, he reminds me so much of Levi. The resemblance is unreal! I honestly believe that Levi looks like Lee, at least in my imagination he does. They both have a quirk about things being clean, and they both put on fronts. If they make the books into movies I need Levi to be Lee. He's the only acceptable person for the role. 

In the novel though, Lee and Evan have this undeniable connection. They always have each other's backs even though they haven't known each other for too long. People could interpret their relationship as a son and his dad, but to me, their relationship is too "tense" to be a father-son relationship. They just give each other these looks and you can just tell its more than that. Plus the way Lee acts towards Evan is just completely different from how he acts with the other characters. I'm 90% sure they are dating because of some certain events that happened in the last book.

I would honestly do a couples cosplay of Evan and Lee with Levi. Though I don't know exactly how to even make the cosplays, and the costumes in the book sound extremely hard to make. Even if they do have costumes made for the characters, I'm pretty sure they would all be sold out by now.

Back to the point, after I had secretly ordered Levi a tea while he looked around I had to look a while until I found him. He was in the fantasy section, something I wouldn't have thought to find him in. I looked at the book in his hand and almost dropped the tea I got for Levi. It was the newest book in the Attack on Titan series! I didn't even know they came out with the new book yet!

I composed myself before I spoke, "Levi? Do you read those book too?"

He jumped a little and looked at me with a sort of confused face, "Too? You read this?" Levi gestured to the book.

I nodded my head excitedly, "Of course! I've been reading it since I was 9! How long have you been reading it?" I asked as I got closer to look at the new cover of the book.

Levi cleared his throat, "Since I was a teen. I-I thought you didn't read?" 

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's the only book I will willingly read. I thought you didn't like fantasy novels?" I sent the question back at him.

He avoided my question, "Whats in the cup?"

I offered the cup to Levi, "I got you some tea. You looked like you need it." Levi took the cup from my hands. He looked stunned into silence for a second.

"T-Thanks Jaeger," Levi said as he turned to put the book back on the shelf.

"Have you already read the latest book?" I asked Levi curious as to why he would put the book back.

"No."

"Well-" I paused and reached across Levi to grab the same book he put back on the shelf, "-I want to read it." I smiled as I hugged the book to my chest.

He tsked, "Let's go buy it then."

"Well, now we have another thing to talk about," I said as we walked our way to counter. I practically skipped to the counter because I was so excited.

"And what would that be?" Levi asked as I not so patiently waited in line.

"Attack on Titan!" I happily said as I set the book on the counter to buy it. He rolled his eyes and quietly drank his tea.

\------------------------------

After we got the book, Levi could tell that he had made my day. He didn't say anything about me acting like a giddy child because he was happily sipping on his tea, at least I think he was. Either way, we ended the day going through the mall and looking at all the window displays with Halloween decorations.

Speaking of Halloween decorations, the school was full of Halloween decorations. The teachers had asked some of the kids in their homeroom on Monday to help decorate their classrooms, outside their door, and the window of their door. So every girl with a decorative bone in her body was helping to decorate the upper school with Halloween decorations.

It was a lot of fun to decorate because Ms. Hange was letting each of her classes have their own little section of the walls and for one class period we could decorate it with Halloween stuff. Our class couldn't really decide on a set theme, so we had a bunch of different items hanging on the walls. For example, the girls printed and cut out different shapes like pumpkins, ghosts, and tombstones and wrote each of our names on one. Then they taped the paper to the wall and created a little graveyard with all of our names. The guys helped put the decorations on the wall because we were taller than most of the girls and could reach higher. Then someone printed out blood handprints and drops of blood and the class colored them and stuck them all around our graveyard of names.

In Levi's class, we didn't do too much though. The girls all huddled around Levi's desk and begged him for 15 minutes straight to allow them to hang pumpkin lights above his whiteboard. He eventually gave in because he was getting annoyed by their persistence. Some guy brought some cartoon pumpkins, skeletons, and gravestone stickers that stick to windows. Levi was pretty much done with students asking permission to decorate his room, so he let us have free rein.

I didn't participate in the decorating of Levi's room and instead read the book I bought at the bookstore with Levi. It. Was. Amazing! Everything is getting so much more complicated and the two main characters Evan and Lee are having some intense scenes together. I don't know whats going to happen between them, but I bet they are going to kiss by the end of this book. Though the sad thing is, they are being held captive and watched 24-7 so I don't know if they will get to do anything.

Speaking of being watched though, I've noticed some people watching Mikasa and Armin. Though I'm not surprised because Mikasa is considered a hot rebel girl who is the "eye-candy" to almost every guy in the school. Let's be honest with Armin though, 90% of people think he is a girl and want to get into his pants because he is as cute and adorable like a girl. He is the "smol bean" of our group, according to Historia. People countless of times have left little notes in his locker because they thought he was a girl and wanted to go out on a date, or a girl thought he was cute and wanted to have him as a "cute bestie."

The word date reminds me of Jean and Marco. Jean has still yet to ask Marco to the Fall Ball. The dance was in about a month, and people have already started asking people to go. I'm worried some girl will make an elaborate thing to ask one of them to the dance and them accept. I mean they wouldn't have the backbone to deny a girl if she asks like that, I wouldn't be able to deny either though.

Jean says he has a plan to ask Marco to the Fall Ball, but I honestly think he is bluffing. Whatever it is, he needs to hurry it up before all the rental suits get taken or someone else asks Marco. Whatever he plans to do though, I just hope it all goes well and Marco says yes.

I just hope Jean doesn't do a Jean and decide to do something over the top and crazy. It's just a dance! I mean there are things more exciting than a dance where most of the time people aren't even with their real dates and they end up grinding on people, doing drugs in the bathroom or making out. It's just not appealing to me.

Though, I can't wait for the weekend! It's costume shopping time!

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Authors Note:

Chapter 9 = 2309 words

Finished Writing Chapter: August 10, 2018

Edited: ---- -- ----

I wanted this chapter to be easier going than the last one. I wanted it to be Eren's thoughts and him explaining what is going on in the world through his perspective. I wanted his POV to kinda point out things and... lol I have no clue what I'm doing I'm just patiently waiting at 12:15 A.M. waiting for Voltron season 7 on Netflix.

SLEEP DEPRIVATION!!!!!

 

Other note: Stayed up all night and finished voltron season 7... it was 13 episodes long and it was so good. I can proudly say I cried! IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL AND CONFLICTING!!!!


	10. Chapter 10 - Costumes, Feelings, Christmas

Eren's POV

\-------------------

It was currently Friday and Mikasa and Armin were coming over to talk about what we were gonna wear for Halloween this year. I was excited because I had some ideas, but I wanted to get their ideas and see what we could buy. Halloween was still a couple weeks away, so I still had some time to buy a costume.

This year I was thinking something around the lines of zombie, werewolf zombie, and a group costume idea. I'm not very good when it comes to thinking up ideas for costumes. I mostly left it to my mom or Armin and Mikasa to help me decide what to get.

I was a little nervous though because I knew that they were going to bring up Levi. It's an inevitable topic. I mean Armin was just curious and wanted all the "juicy details" as he called it. Mikasa just wanted my perspective on things since she also gets to see Levi's. I'm guessing she just wants to know all the facts and sit on the sideline cheering us both on and watching us fail. She's devious like that.

I was already on my laptop searching through different stores when I heard my mom yell from downstairs. "Eren Jaeger! Mikasa and Armin are here! Get your ass down here and greet them." She paused. "Please!" She added.

I chuckled and shut my laptop. I quickly went downstairs to get Mikasa and Armin and bring them to my room, even though they've been here multiple times. I also went downstairs to get food because I was craving a snack.

Armin wore his chibi Totoro backpack, which he adored, and was busy talking happily with my mom about some show they both watch. Mikasa wasn't in sight, so I figured she was probably in the bathroom or the kitchen. She was probably hungry like I am.

As I figured, she was in our pantry looking through the food and snacks we have. I don't blame her though, between Armin, Mikasa, and my house I have the most junk food and best snacks. Armin's grandfather doesn't understand snacks too well, and he'll end up buying a jar of peanut butter and calling it a snack. Mikasa's family is a healthy family and with Levi added into the mix he definitely wouldn't allow unhealthy snacks.

When Mikasa and I were little, Levi would feed us snacks when we got hungry. He would give us apple and banana slices, but I would whine because I wanted gummy fruit, not real fruit. I drove him so crazy one time that he eventually went to the store and bought me some to shut me up. I remember it vividly because after that time whenever I eat gummy snacks I think of Levi. Also, I started crying because I got him mad at me and I thought he hated me, so he held and assured me that he didn't hate me.

Ahh... good times.

Speaking of gummy snacks, I really want some. "Mikasa, grab me some gummy snacks will you?" I asked her as I opened the fridge to grab a drink for all of us.

I already memorized their favorite drinks when they come over. Mikasa's is water, Armin's is Orange Juice, and mine is Sprite. Can't go wrong with a sprite!

As I grabbed the drinks from the fridge, Mikasa had a bunch of snacks in her hands. She already had a box of crackers open and was shoving some in her mouth. She tended to be a slob when she was hungry and honestly didn't care.

We said goodbye to my mom and headed upstairs. I was ready to go looking for Halloween costumes and I knew Armin was excited to ask me about everything that's been going on. He always wants to make sure that he knows everything.

\---------------------------------------------

"Okay... how about this one," Armin said as he turned the laptop around for us to look at. It was a minion costume.

Mikasa and I shook our heads. He huffed and turned the laptop back around to continue looking.

Currently, I had the most costumes rejected and was officially banned from mentioning a zombie related costume. Armin was next because he kept doing costumes that just didn't fit him. Mikasa currently had no costumes rejected because she would not be dressing up this year.

Trust me, Armin and I argued about her not dressing up, but she said she had something more important to do than dress up in a costume and accept candy from strangers. To a point, she is right, but she can fight me because I am still dressing up.

"Eren, how about this?" Mikasa asked as she handed me her laptop.

I looked at the costume confused, "What is this costume? I don't understand it." Armin stood up and hopped on my bed with me to look at what I was talking about. He was puzzled by the costumes as well. "Why is there two of them? Am I supposed to choose which one I like more?"

"No. It's two separate costumes for two people to cosplay together," Mikasa said as she took Armin's laptop and started going through costumes.

"Two people? You mean me and Armin right?" I asked Mikasa as I gestured to Armin and I. I looked at the sizes and check the sizes they had left for each costume. There was only 5 left in stock for both costumes. The one with a white thing by the neck was only available in an Adult Small and the one with the strings was only available in an Adult Medium.

"Armin, there isn't one in your size," I pointed out as I showed him the costume sizes. He frowned and fell back on the bed.

"It's not for Armin and you," Mikasa said as she scrolled through more costume items.

"Then who is it for?" I asked her as I shut the laptop.

"You and Levi," Mikasa replied nonchalantly.

I opened my mouth in shock and looked at her in confusion. Wait. Were these costumes meant for Levi and me to wear? There is no way in hell that Levi would ever wear a Halloween costume.

I opened up Mikasa's laptop and looked at the two costumes again. I looked at the sizes again and then looked at Mikasa. Then back at the costumes.

"Holy Shit. You did your research," I said as I clicked on another picture of the costumes. "This one is my size, and I'm guessing the one with the white thing by the neck is Levi's. Did you actually ask him his size for the costume? And did he actually agree to this? And what are these costumes from. I mean they've got to be from a show or something, but it doesn't look like a show I recognize," I rambled on. I was shocked by Mikasa's ability to get things done.

"Levi hasn't agreed yet and doesn't know. I guessed on his size. Where they came from should be obvious Eren. It's from your favorite book series," Mikasa said as she continued to not to look at me.

"Oh. My. Rose! Mikasa, you're a genius! These costumes are amazing! Plus Levi and Eren get to do a couples cosplay together from their favorite book!" Armin excitedly said and he hopped happily around my room. He was honestly more excited than I was.

"Not you too! Guys! I don't even know if he'll agree to this," I said as I looked at the costumes again. I hovered the mouse over the purchase button, unsure if I should buy it or not.

"You're still not denying that you hate the idea of a couples cosplay! I say we let Eren talk to Levi and convince him to do it!" Armin said as he put his hands on his hips confidently.

"Good idea, Armin. Eren convinces Levi to wear the Halloween costume," Mikasa told me harshly.

"Why me!" I groaned out. 

"Speaking of Levi though, how are you guys doing?" Armin asked as he sat down on the floor beside Mikasa.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, "Surprisingly things between us are going super well. I don't really have any complaints." 

"Really? I thought since the age difference and him being your teacher and you being his student would make things tense and weird," Armin said.

"At first, the class was weird. When he would say my name and everything I would tense us and it would be awkward, for me at least. But, we talked about everything, cleared things up. We even go out every Saturday and get to know each other. At first, it was giving me anxiety, but because of Levi wanting to talk things out, I feel that we both feel more comfortable about whats going on," I said as I starred off into space thinking about what we've accomplished in such a short time.

Armin's gaze softened and he smiled, "I'm so proud of you, Eren. I'm happy you are able to feel more comfortable about this. It's a lot to take in, I don't think I could do it if I was you."

Mikasa just looked at me with a softened gaze. I could tell she was happy I wasn't so anxious and nervous about everything. I could tell it worried her.

"But, don't you have questions?" Armin asked as he came to sit beside me on my bed.

"Questions?" I asked him, confused as to what he meant.

"Like, you know, questions about why. Why are you getting arranged to marry Levi in the first place?" Armin asked.

I sighed, "I've already thought of that. Trust me. I even asked him about it! He said he didn't know either." I paused and thought for a second, "I mean I could ask my parents why they just suddenly arranged for me to marry Levi, but both of my parents are never home at the same time for me to get a direct answer."

Mikasa, I noticed, was more interested in this part of the conversation than before.

"Why don't you ask your mom first, then ask your dad. Then you can compare the answers from both of them and get your answer," Armin suggested.

I hummed, "That's a genius idea! I'll ask my mom when she's in a good mood," I smiled as I thought about it.

This is why Armin and I are friends. When I'm being an idiot, he is there to correct me and tell me the right direction to go in. Plus, when people are bothering Armin I'm there to protect him. 

Don't tell Armin this, but I'm pretty sure he would be the sub in a relationship because he is just way too cute and soft like to dominate. I mean, the guy came over wearing a Totoro backpack. That's an explanation in itself.

"Well, anywho, what are your plans for Christmas?" Armin asked.

"Why the sudden change of topic?" Mikasa asked.

"I need to start ordering your Christmas presents, so I need to know if you're even going to be in town to receive your gift!" Armin said as he crossed his arms. "I'm not telling you what I got you."

"Speaking of Christmas, I need to find a gift for Levi. Any ideas?" I asked them.

Armin and Mikasa thought for a couple of minutes. Meanwhile, I was contemplating what Armin had said earlier about asking my parents separately about why I was arranged to marry Levi.

I never thought to ask them separately, but its actually a perfect idea. Hopefully, they both give me the same answer. I honestly wouldn't know what to believe if they gave me two separate answers. 

But, it does make me wonder why they never told me before. I mean it's just a simple question. I just want to know why I'm engaged to Levi. First of all, why Levi? Second, why has no one explained to me why I am engaged in the first place? Third, who thought it was smart to engage a soon to 18-year-old and an adult together? There are so many questions that I wanted to be answered, but am afraid to ask the questions in case I get an answer I don't want.

"What does Levi like?" Armin asked. 

I thought about it for a second, "He likes cleaning, dogs, books, tea." I listed off what he liked and tried to think of the perfect gift for him.

"I don't know Eren, I think this one is up to you. You know him more than I do, and probably more than Mikasa does." Armin admitted. Mikasa scoffed and took her laptop back from on top of my bed.

"It's fine guys. I'll figure it out eventually," I said as I rested my head against the wall.

"Hey, Armin your phone is ringing," Mikasa said as she was typing something in on her laptop.

"Oh, thanks!" Armin said before he answered his phone. "Hey, Gramps! Oh, you're early? Okay. Okay. I'll tell them bye. Do you mind if we also bring Mikasa home? Thanks! Bye, love you!" Armin said as he talked to his grandfather.

"Okay, well, bye I guess," I said as I got up to hug them goodbye.

"Wait," Mikasa said as she watched something on her screen. 

After a couple of seconds, she shut her laptop and put it back in its laptop carrier. I looked at Armin with raised eyebrows. He shrugged his shoulders than hugged me goodbye. I sighed after they closed the door to my room and looked at all the wrappers on the floor. Who knew teenagers were this messy?

 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Authors Note:

Chapter 10 = 2391 words

Finished Writing Chapter: August 25, 2018

Edited: ---- -- ----

School is terrible... there is so much freaking homework! I have 5 quizzes next week! One every day! Going to die! Also, I got sick the first week and a half of school, so that's why it took forever and a day for me to write this chapter. This next chapter I have been waiting to write for a while! I'm so excited!


End file.
